Her Darkness, Her Light
by Kerria Flower
Summary: She was just 13 when she got pregnant with his child...and she never knew until she died, and went to the afterlife. Alone, she raised her child. And alone, she grew stronger by learning how her new world worked. But of course, her existence cannot stay quiet for long... Bleach-X-Over Fem!Naru UNDERGOING RENOVATION!
1. The Bitter Maiden

The Bitter Maiden

Soul Society.

Sure, its the world of the dead but life here isn't much different from the living world...except, people here age slower...on varying degrees.

When she arrived here, courtesy of a man wearing a black kimono, she got given a ticket and sent to a district that matched the time and date of her death.

She died at August 10 at 5:40, killed by her boyfriend, forsaking what they have in favor of his revenge...and she was in his way. So she got sent to District 55. How the hell that related to her time of death, she didn't know. Thus she resented her life and her very existence. She got a crappy life alive, here, she got a crappy life upon DEATH! Worse, she's pregnant...she just found that out after a couple months when her belly started swelling.

Her child with Sasuke.

Two weeks before he defected, he slept with her. Then in came the mission on Tea Country that made him resent his weakness and how could she defeat enemies stronger than them when he couldn't, got an inferiority complex...and then bam.

She didn't want her child to live the crappy life she lived. For a long time, her life had been unfair since her cradle. She would be damned if her child lived the same bitter life she did. Bastard's child or not, her baby is no monster like he is. Its innocent. It deserves a childhood and a happy life she was deprived of.

Here, life here was poor and lawless. Crimes happened here and there. People walked in groups to avoid the criminals. Women walked together to avoid getting raped while carrying sticks as weapons. It was a dog eat dog world not fit for a pregnant woman to live in.

And to think the guy promised her that Soul Society is paradise! What a load of bull!

Shinigami are liars and cannot be trusted.

Thus Uzumaki Naruko decided.

Screw the rules.

She left District 55, Kagerou for decent districts and would go into hiding so Shinigami won't know.

She traveled on her own...for many days and nights.

As a trained ninja who could outrun ANBU and sneak around, she snuck into houses, stole food and decent clothes in order to pretend she was a habitant of that district. She learned many things as she went.

Living standards decline the further down you go beyond 50th Districts.

Wish she could have learned that sooner.

Not only that, only souls with reiryoku get hungry...and she's starving. Because Naruko was used to such a life, she endured it until she had a chance to steal food. Once she got the opportunity...she used sheer bull-headedness. She stole food when she could. She went as far as robbing houses to feed two lives...hers and her baby's.

Eight months of a journey and sleeping in alleys, rain or shine, autumn and winter...which further hardened her, she reached the first District where the place was beautiful and indeed, ideal paradise. The houses and streets are good. People here are clean, healthy, wear good clothes and straw sandals. Not far from the first district is a place where its even more beautiful and truly reminded her of places she once had been when she was alive.

But for now, she must blend in. She's filthy, she smells and wore rags, worn out as time passed by. At night, she robbed again. She stole clothes and sandals, and bathed in the river.

'...I guess we're truly in paradise, baby.' she said as she patted her bulging stomach. 'Far away from the hellhole we used to be in.

Her heart was cold and hard forged by the hardships and pain her life brought her.

The only thing that can make her smile now, is her baby.

Its her reason for being.

She pretended to be a newbie and asked around about how was life here...while lying about her background because hey, she's frickin' 14 and heavily pregnant! She learned that here, money is used here and each house receives an allowance once a month for trade...and to her horror, there's a list of citizens here! So she just couldn't sneak in here after all!

So she resorted to hiding.

She gathered more information as the clock was ticking. She soon spotted a weak Shinigami wandering around and killed him by bashing his head with a stick, and took his sword as well as what money he had on him. She even used his own sword to slice off his head and ran off.

She hid the sword while keeping the money. She needs it for doctor's fees for when she gives birth.

Her priority is her family...the life in her womb. The world can burn for all she cared for the cruelty it dealt her and gave her little taste of happiness. Heck, her life was 99.9% crappy with the 0.1% happy. Sandaime, Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraiya, the peers she could call friends...but they didn't have that much time for her since they have their own lives, too. So she was mostly alone.

And alone she will...until her child is born.

Until then, she kept on stealing and eating. Then she learned how to use her powers to build herself a weather-proof cabin. She learned that everything in Seireitei, even souls are made up of Reishi. There's even reishi in the air that keeps them going and living.

So Naruko thought that by using her old lessons in gathering chakra...why not gather Reishi, and shape them to build herself a house?

She built a small house near the river and it has two floors. The bedroom and the living room. She also built furniture and clothes. She was glad she retained her huge energy reserves and hid her sword under the tatami mats of her bedroom.

Soon...she started having contractions...and as usual, she suffered alone.

Several hours of painful labor...and her baby was out...and she fainted from exhaustion.

The last she heard...is the cries of her child, still connected to her by the fleshy umbilical cord.


	2. Turn Back Time: Death and Discovery

Turn Back Time: Death and Discovery

It was Kakashi and Pakkun who discovered Naruko's bloody corpse with a hole in her chest...and burn marks around the hole caused by his signature technique, Chidori.

'N-no...no...he didn't!' Kakashi choked out in grief and denial as he picked up Naruko's lifeless body. Murdered by his own technique he felt he may as well killed her himself.

'...Sasuke killed her.' said Pakkun grimly, looking at Naruko's body with a pained look in his eyes as Kakashi howled in grief, cradling the body in his arms. 'Let's go...the least we can do is bring her back home.' he said softly...but he let Kakashi grieve.

Soon, shakily, he went back to Konoha, catching up with the medic-nins who are looking for Lee, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Choji, all of whom are assisted by the Sand Siblings.

Upon meeting up as a group...the boys and one girl discovered that their friend had been murdered in cold blood...much to Gaara's rage...as Naruko was his first-ever friend. Shikamaru blamed himself, being the leader of the mission and was inconsolable. Not only that, Choji was on the brink of death for using the three forbidden pills of his clan, a sign that his opponent was too much for him. Neji has a hole in his chest but not as bad but he was hemorrhaging inside and Kiba has a hole in his abdomen where he stabbed himself to stab one of the parasitic twins in Sakon and Ukon. Gaara and Lee was only exhausted after a fight with Kimimaro.

Upon reaching Konoha...

Tsunade was boiling in rage and inconsolable in anger for Naruko's death and Jiraiya shared her grief as they put Naruko's body in hospital for autopsy. Despite grieving, Shizune led the medics to save the lives of the boys who are in critical condition, while Shikamaru, Lee and the siblings guarded Naruko's body with Jiraiya and Kakashi while Tsunade was busy saving Choji who was the worst in condition.

And upon autopsy of Naruko's body...

Killed by Chidori aside...she was discovered to be three weeks pregnant. The fetus in her still alive to their horror but dying. In a matter of hours, the fetus also died. Upon autopsy of the baby which was female, the father was Sasuke which was a no brainer as their peers knew the two were in a romantic relationship...yet he murdered her anyway.

Jiraiya found it ironic that the vengeful boy who wanted to avenge his clan and restore said clan killed that very chance himself.

Upon discovering the horrifying discovery, the elders and clan heads, as well as ANBU Commander that made up the shinobi council was in shock.

Tsunade wanted all traces of the body burned to avoid an Edo Tensei which she did before anyone could go against it, and for the two girls to rest in peace. Jiraiya gave the baby girl a posthumous name, naming her Kagerou which was meaningful considering her life as a fetus was very short as she died with her mother. Not only that, Konoha found themselves facing a new fear.

Because Naruko died, Kyuubi is free, and will **re-materialize in a few years' time in the near future**...and the only Uzumaki left is Tsunade through bloodline descendant and she's too old to be the next Jinchuuriki. This time...no Yondaime to save them now and no Uzumaki, the only clan powerful enough to contain the beast, are all gone. They all feared if Kyuubi will come back to finish the job thirteen years ago! The Uzumaki will die with Tsunade as she never had children.

Not only for defecting to a known traitor and murdering his lover and unborn child, Sasuke left Konoha this huge problem in the process and with Akatsuki on the loose, double the trouble and easy for them to get Kyuubi now. And out of anger, Tsunade labeled him an S-Class Criminal, Kill on Sight.

In records, two Uchiha brothers became S-Class Criminals at both age 13.

Tsunade then faced Konoha bearing the bad news, and laid it on thick, severely dressing the whole village down in cold anger over Naruko's life in the village wherein by then...the younger generation learned the truth about her as well as her true heritage and parentage.

Not only that, when the toads got wind that she died, a toad appeared, carrying Naruko's diary.

'Naruko's diary?' Jiraiya asked the toad as he was in the office with Tsunade.

'Yeah...she said that if anything were to happen to her...read the last few pages. The last ten entries I think.' the toad instructed somberly. 'The whole clan will remember her, Jiraiya.' and he was gone, leaving Jiraiya to pick up the diary.

'...what's it say?' Tsunade asked Jiraiya who began flipping the pages.

'I'm reading I'm reading...each entry is so long, you know?' Jiraiya grunted. 'I'm looking for the entry that started the last ten.' as soon as he found it... 'It's about the mission to Tea Country. You know, with the race thing?'

'Ah, that...go on...'

'...Naruko's fears started at the end of this entry at the end of the mission on the ship trip home led by Ibiki.' said Jiraiya. 'Sasuke began being cold and distant to her.' he said. 'And to think he promised her that he would love her.' he said bitterly. 'She's starting to fear the worst about him. I think everyone should hear this.' he said. 'Get all the sensei and the twerps.' he said grimly. 'Since some of the twerps are still in hospital, might as well meet up there.'

In the meantime...

It took a week for news to spread by Bingo Book.

And Kabuto himself delivered the news to Sasuke who was horrified that he killed an unborn child he didn't know he had, with Kabuto gleefully milking that 'he personally terminated his own chances of restoring his clan' for the Mangekyo Sharingan he wanted. As much as Sasuke wanted to wring his neck for it, he knew the man was right which made it even worse...and his grief for his unborn daughter gave him the eyes he wanted...but it didn't give him satisfaction at all. He thought that rather living, knowing that they will never be family, given how he treated her recently...Naruko let him kill her and their child, keeping her pregnancy secret from him. It was what he thought. And for power...he killed the family he wanted to have. He grieved in utter despair.

Itachi who was innocent but still did a grisly job, was horrified that he lost a niece and never got the chance to live. She's just a three-week fetus! He grieved in private when he and Kisame split up, tasked to do individual jobs. Itachi knew then, that he messed up big time with his brother that led to THIS.

xxx

Konoha Hospital...

Jiraiya read Naruko's last ten entries to Teams Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai. Even Iruka, the Konohamaru Corps and the Ichirakus...the people who cared for Naruko. Gaara and his siblings also stayed due to arrangements by the last mission and Gaara had to recover from his last battle.

Starting from the 'trigger mission' in Tea Country...Sasuke began being distant to her in private, but acting nothing's wrong in public. He may have treated her well but the warmth and care was gone. His eyes were cold and snarked that Sakura and Kakashi were blind to notice. He didn't even mind that she no longer went home to his apartment because of his treatment and she knew why.

She began suspecting why he was being distant from her.

Her first encounter with Itachi while she and Jiraiya were on a mission to bring back Tsunade. Itachi told her what he meant by 'same eyes as him'. The Mangekyou Sharingan. He has to kill his best friend.

Naruko was more than a best friend. She's Sasuke's lover.

She knew that soon, Sasuke will kill her. He was distancing himself to make it easier for him to kill her.

She began thinking long and hard...and given what kind of life she had starting at the orphanage...she would let him kill her to free her from her torment and despair that in the end, he just used her, stringing her along, fearing that what they had was a lie. Just a dream. It helps that the teachers in Konoha except for Iruka were horribly biased towards her and Kakashi was a lousy, lazy teacher, she was weaker than Sasuke. Iruka and Jiraiya were someone she could really call teachers but not even they can fix years of sabotage and neglect. She was 'easily kill-able'. It helps that she was 'feeling ill recently' for the first time in years, that ramen now made her puke but it was the only food she could buy as other stores shun her so she forced herself to swallow. She never went to the hospital for a check-up on her sick days wherein she cried, knowing the inevitable was coming. What's the point? She's gonna die anyway!

Kakashi broke down at the entry when Jiraiya read that aloud.

He was indeed, a horrible teacher and it was the truth.

Even Sakura knew that. They were more on missions than training, learning only Tree-Walking during the Wave Mission six months after graduating...and only Sasuke received training when his Sharingan awakened, and when his opponent was Gaara in the Chuunin Exams. She was a foolish girl content to cheer for Sasuke for the sidelines, and focusing her anger on Naruko for getting chosen as his girlfriend instead of her, the better girl.

Now that this happened, Sakura was glad that it wasn't her.

'Her last will in this last page...' Jiraiya began somberly. 'Her last wish is for me to give Gaara the apprenticeship meant for her.' he said to everyone's surprise. 'This entry is written by a Kage Bunshin Clone with Gamakichi whom she summoned in the forest before catching up to Sasuke in the mission.' he said. 'She asked me to train Gaara and grill him good, to increase his chances in surviving Akatsuki...because unlike her, he has a family who would support him in Sunagakure. And unlike her, he has a bright future despite both of them being 'cursed by adults'. She on the other hand, know that she never had a future right from the start which was why she allowed herself to die than live knowing that.' he finished, closing the diary.

'Me? Apprenticeship?' Gaara croaked out. 'But we're from different villages! The Suna Elders...!'

'Ah tell them to shut the fuck up. It's the Kage who runs the show, not them.' Jiraiya grunted dismissively as snarky as he could. 'As a fellow Jinchuuriki, Naruko understood you best, boy. If there was no 'grandpa Hokage', no Iruka, no friends and no Sannin, she would have ended up like you. A psycho sociopath who gave up on humanity, living only for herself.' Gaara flinched. Well that was who he used to be. 'And despite being afraid of you and your temper and hatred of humanity, she saw that Kankuro and Temari cared for you. You have a home to go back to. Unlike you, she never had a family and a home. And she died never knowing who her parents are, forever wondering if she was loved, or abandoned for what she is as Sandaime never told her anything. Kakashi never told her anything...and I never said anything either.' he said softly. 'And she never knew she has a child on the way either...at least they died together. Kagerou will be safe from being the next Kyuubi Jinchuuriki if Naruko died from Childbirth which is a bonus. Naruko will never let Kagerou live the unfair life she had. A world where everyone is cruel to her.'

'She wanted you to have a future because out of all Jinchuuriki...you have it good compared to eight others.' Jiraiya continued. 'Naruko asked me about other Jinchuuriki during our time together. The others have a shitty life too you know.' he said. 'You have a future and she's confident about that...so it's up to me to kick your ass to where she wanted you out of respect for her will. She also hopes for you to sign in with the Toads. The toads have also read this diary and wishes the same in memory of her.'

Gaara shook at this.

'I never thought she would be THAT confident in me...we met only a few times.' he choked out. 'And she believed in me that much?'

'Yeah.' said Jiraiya. 'Let's go make arrangements, brat.'

With that, Jiraiya lived in Sunagakure as Gaara's Mentor despite protests from the elders. Because of Naruko's death, Akatsuki will have to wait even longer than three years to act as they will wait for Kyuubi to materialize. Everyone then, has enough time to train hard to get stronger. Tsunade changed the curriculum of the Academy for the next seven years, focusing on wartime training to prepare for the coming of Kyuubi or Akatsuki.

No one argued with that.

Konoha realized too late...how important Jinchuuriki truly are.

It took five years for Kyuubi to materialize and went marching to Konoha...and in its own way...destroyed Konoha. And he was half his size compared to 13 years ago.

**Yo.** it greeted the terrified army that came out to fight him. **I'm here on Naruko's last will. Hehehe...**

'What do you mean last will?!' Tsunade demanded while putting up a brave front.

**Despite the smile and brave front she puts up each day, Konoha destroyed her day by day...knowing that Sasuke will kill her for power broke the straw. She asked me to avenge her horrible life.** he grinned ferally. **I'm not gonna kill anyone, that's too quick and painless which is unfair to her thirteen years of suffering, aye? So I came up with something much better in return for her willing death to free me.** he cackled to their horror. **...All humans in Konoha, young and old who bear my mark will never be able to bear a child ever again. To those currently pregnant, your child will die in your womb. This is the Curse of my Nine Tails.** he said to their horror.

**To those who showed her genuine kindness and cared for her, they are exempt from my curse and will not bear my mark. Tsunade, Jiraiya...be the first lucky humans in the world who will be deaged for you to have a second chance.** he said. **To Naruko, you are the closest thing she could call** **parents.** Tsunade and Jiraiya felt struck.** Iruka would but he's too young to be a father. To her, he was a big brother. Strict, but fair to her as he genuinely wanted her to be a good girl...and he is fully aware that her pranks are a way to cope with the hell called Konoha. **Iruka shook as he wept silently.

**This is the price to pay for being monsters to an innocent child, delighting in her pain and suffering...and you call ME a monster? Hah, funniest joke I've ever heard!** he scoffed as he then shot thousands of small projectiles, and each struck thousands of chests, bar a select few. **Konoha will end with you even without a war effort or my own effort. Naruko feels that monsters like you don't deserve children.**

This was much to the despair of all shinobi and civilian alike. Three more lights were fired from his tails to strike Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya.

'Tsunade-sama/Jiraiya-sama!' but they weren't cursed. Tsunade's genjutsu was removed revealing how old she really is. But she and Jiraiya de-aged before their eyes...and rejuvenated to their late teens much to many disbeliefs. In Shizune's case...she's 12 years old!

'Hiii?!' Shizune choked out as she practically SHRUNK. She's 37 and she got deaged to a pre-teen?

'Holy cow...I feel really young again...' Jiraiya choked out. 'Tsunade?!' he cried as Tsunade checked herself.

'I'm really young again...my body shows scans of a teenager.' she choked out. 'And the damage caused by my drinking are all gone.'

**Now then, I have granted Naruko's final requests. Her revenge and her wish to see her parent figures happy. See ya never!** and he disappeared, his laughter echoing all over.

Indeed, her revenge was horrifying. Bar a select few, no Konoha dweller can never have children ever again. Thousands of families who have pregnant mothers, sisters and daughters wailed in anguish and sorrow for the deaths of their unborn grandchildren, children and future siblings and cousins on the way. The only ones without a mark, are the two Sannin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji.

However, some of those who are marked weren't biased to Naruko but didn't exactly show her kindness either. They just ignored her, pretending she didn't exist. Now they wished they had. Now they are cursed to be infertile for the rest of their lives, and sought to treasure the children they had before the curse.

Nobody saw this revenge coming.

Kurenai wept in despair as she was two months pregnant with Asuma's second child. Asuma wept with his wife and they would deeply treasure their first daughter, two-year old Saemi.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten shrieked in anguish. Sakura now regretted antagonizing Naruko in life for Sasuke. Ino wasn't exactly friendly to her either and Tenten hardly knew the blonde. The other sensei, Kakashi and Gai accepted their fate. Gai already had a son figure in Lee and was too restless to settle down anyway while Kakashi felt it was a good price to pay for neglecting Naruko despite knowing she was his sensei's daughter.

And in the Shinobi Council Meeting...

Because out of all Konoha Clan children, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji are the ones NOT cursed, they are to be sent away from Konoha for the survival of their clans. Hiashi removed Neji's cursed seal, and engaged him to Hinata much to their disbelief. Tsume, Shibi, Shikaku and Chouza decided that the children will leave Konoha together for their safety while finding a new home in a country that has no conflict while preserving their clan's survival with them. This is their permanent S-Class Mission...effective immediately.

They are to leave with all their clan's knowledge, their personal belongings and some money.

With heavy hearts, they left their home for the good of their families' survival, and took off their hitai-ates, resigning from being ninjas.

It didn't take long for news to spread outside as angry, bitter merchants and tourists got mistaken for Konoha Residents and got cursed alongside the village.

xxx

Sunagakure...

'My my my...five years.' Kankuro grimaced as he came with a report from Konoha about what had happened from Tsunade herself. 'Five years for Kyuubi to show up, and he comes cursing.'

'Cursing as in profane swearing?' Temari blinked owlishly.

'No. As Naruko's last wish and revenge, she asked Kyuubi, bar a select few, to curse the whole village.' said Kankuro. 'Konoha Villagers can never have children ever again. To those currently pregnant, their babies are all dead in their wombs.' Gaara, Temari and his secretary paled in horror. She felt that monsters like them don't deserve children because they took cruel glee in their torture of her and seeing her suffer when she was a child. She decided 'monsters like them don't deserve children'. The only ones exempt from the curse are the two Sannin, Shizune-san Hyuuga Hinata and Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Rock Lee.'

'Well...wow.' Gaara choked out. 'I didn't think she could do that...my first impression of her was a naïve, forgiving girl who actually understood me even if I nearly killed her teammates five years ago!'

'Well, we all have our hidden depths.' said Temari. 'And given what life Jinchuuriki lead, people who show them kindness and love are worth more than gold. And that's proven now. Only the names mentioned are spared from Kyuubi Curse. They're probably happy they were nice to her or else...'

In the current situation of the living world...there's only two Jinchuuriki left. Gaara himself, and Killer B of Kumogakure.

Gaara trained hard under Jiraiya. No longer did he rely on his automatic sand defense and effortless control...he too, studied other ninja disciplines, and trained his body hard to the point of perfect physical and muscular conditioning with taijutsu to match. Jiraiya also taught him Fuinjutsu and teamwork with toads, as well as Senjutsu making him his successor.

He came back to the village last week a changed, powerful young man of age 18, and showed off how powerful he is under Jiraiya's tutelage and training to prepare him for an Akatsuki Fight. As the strongest man in Suna, he quickly got a position of Jounin Rank, but preferred a job in the Academy instead as a teacher, teaching children at ages 6-8.

Itachi died three years ago from illness despite his death match with Sasuke. Sasuke also learned the truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre from him and Itachi removed the Cursed Seal from him. He already had the Mangekyo upon learning Sasuke obtained it when he got wind he murdered his pregnant lover. So Itachi gave him his eyes instead to obtain the Eternal Mangekyo, the same eyes Madara Uchiha had to avoid blindness from too much use, and a crow containing Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan...his right eye after his left was stolen by Danzo days before the massacre.

Sasuke now focused his revenge on the village elders, working to gain power...until he too, heard of the Kyuubi's Curse at present date.

He intended on disappearing with his team for now, and training to be powerful enough to slay scores upon scores of Danzo's ROOT while he himself, guns for the man after an eye surgery, implanting Shisui's eye in himself while saving Itachi's eyes as a Just In Case.

However, years from now...none of them saw the Fourth War coming. Literally.


	3. The Bitter Mother

Timeline: years before the Pendulum Arc. No Visoreds yet. Isshin is still Captain of the 10th Division and Shiba Kaien is a recent graduate two years after Naruko and Minatsuki did. Hitsugaya is just a 3rd Seat here and appears around nine years old.

* * *

The Bitter Mother

Hours later...

Naruko woke up in a place that wasn't her house.

She knew she's in a hospital.

She got up and looked around.

'Where?!' she choked out as she tore the IV strapped to her arms and ran off, frantically looking for her child as she ran past nurses and searched every room, until she found a room where her baby is inside...a machine?! Choking, she went to go get her child back, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'No!' she slapped the hand away but the matronly-looking woman calmed her down.

'I understand your worries...but your baby is safe here.' she said.

'Then why is she in a machine?!' Naruko sputtered out. Her baby is in the machine with so many wires on her tiny body.

'Your baby is under standard procedure treatment.' said the woman. 'We felt a reiatsu spike, and investigation tracked the source to your home...and found you bleeding after pregnancy and brought you and your child to Seireitei.' she explained. 'You're both alright now, but I would like to ask questions.'

'...shoot.' Naruko sighed wearily as she stayed close to her daughter.

'...your name, age, and name of your child, for one.' the woman smiled.

'...Uzumaki Naruko, soon-to-be 14 this October,' the woman's eyebrows shot up as her eyes widened, 'Hey, I just died pregnant last year.' she grunted. 'And name...I don't know.' she sighed. 'I've had no idea what the gender will be so I stopped thinking and focused on eating a lot instead. I have two lives in me. Mine and hers. Now that I know my baby is a girl...I have to start thinking but...where to start?' she wondered aloud. 'I don't know what to do.'

'...you're a young mother dear.' said the woman while with a shudder, thinking, "Too young." 'For now, please go back to your room. You still need a full check-up...and that's reckless of you to rip off your IV Drip.' she chided kindly. 'For now I'll let it slide because of your need to know where your child is.' she said.

Naruko gave her a bewildered look.

'...er...where?'

The woman giggled.

xxx

Naruko stayed in her hospital room for several days, reading books about baby care and books for inspiration for girl names...and a month later, she was given back her baby and given a clean bill of health...and named her baby Minatsuki, written as 'beautiful summer season'. Her last name?

'As much as I hated to use that asshole's name, he's still her father.' Naruko scowled. 'I'm glad he's not here since he's no father material. Her name will be Uchiha Minatsuki. Uchiha in just hiragana letters, and Minatsuki is written as 'beautiful summer season' kanji.' Unohana wrote down the name in her clipboard.

'...I would like to know about your history, Uzumaki-san.' said Unohana Retsu, the Captain of the Fourth Division of Shinigami whose division acts as Healers, Maintenance and Cleaners. 'You said you died young...?'

The girl's expression changed.

For a 14 year old, her expression was too old for her age, and clearly bitter and broken. The atmosphere also got cold.

'Yeah...killed by my boyfriend no less.' Naruko said bitterly, causing the woman and her vice-captain to wince. 'I was a Genin Ninja. Age 12 you graduate and recognized as an adult in the eyes of the law there. My life is the epitome of crappy since I was a baby. My situation at birth caused everyone to be unfairly biased against me. But I had friends over time...I suppose having friends kept me sane...knowing that at least I'm not alone.' she said. 'Then one of my teammates became my boyfriend. We started as rivals...then friends...then 16 months ago, we got together. He was kind to me and treated me well...but he has...issues.' she sighed.

'Issues?'

'A revenge-driven bastard who decided revenge and killing his brother was more important than what we have now. He wanted revenge because his older brother went psycho and committed mass homicide on his clan leaving only my boyfriend as sole survivor seven years ago.' said Naruko as she looked at her baby mournfully. 'He also has a see-saw up-and-down superiority-inferiority complex. Even worse when I somehow always get lucky and beat enemy ninja he couldn't beat. He hated his weakness and the fact that he's weaker than me, the dead last of the academy while he graduated as top rookie. I knew that somewhere...he resented me. I knew while I wanted to deny that and maintain the dream that I have someone who loves me after years of being alone and shunned by my village.'

'But I got a cruel wake-up call.' Naruko laughed coldly. 'The trigger was our mission to a tropical country whose main income was Tea so everyone called it Tea Country. My team was sent there on an A-Rank mission to protect the Godaime's friend's representative in a race to determine whose racer's boss will be the next ruler of the village the next day after we slept together for the first time.' the vice-captain blushed at that. 'The enemy was a Nukenin of my village who stole a national treasure...and joined an enemy village. An A-Rank Jounin. Sasuke couldn't beat him...but I could because I took advantage of the surroundings and the idiot's overconfidence. The way he looked at me after that mission...I knew my dream would end.' she said softly. 'Two weeks later...he defected.'

'My friend who became a Chuunin assembled whoever was available...especially me because I was his girlfriend.' she continued. 'We chased him but he wasn't alone. Four enemy ninja were with him, tasked to take him to another village traitor who promised him power. One by one, my friends stayed behind to defeat a member, leaving me to chase Sasuke. When I caught up...I knew he's lost forever.' Naruko closed her eyes. 'He looked at me coldly...saying that bonds are just in the way of his revenge...as if several months of our friendship and love didn't happen.' she choked out. 'Then he told me about his family Bloodline Trait, the evolution of Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan. To obtain it...an Uchiha member has to kill the person they love most...and he's willing to kill me to evolve his kekkei genkai.' she chuckled. 'We fought...and I thought about it the whole time.'

'Now that he told me that...I wonder...was his feelings for me a lie...just so I would love him enough to meet the requirements?' she wondered aloud. 'Then I knew that he never really loved me...I was just a means to an end.' she broke down in tears with the women feeling sorry for her. 'In the end...nobody loved me at all...so I let him kill me. I died cursing him. Cursing him for lying to me and using me. We never knew I was pregnant...until I ended up here.'

'...your tale corresponded to what we found in you and your daughter.' said Unohana softly. 'We found that you're horribly malnourished and underweight and too much noodles in you judging by substances we found in your system, and a dormant genetic mutation in her eyes. What is the trigger to this...Sharingan?'

'Don't know...I only know about the Mangekyo. Don't know how to awaken the normal one.' said Naruko softly. 'I wish Minatsuki wouldn't...I want her to grow up a normal good girl, far away from anything related to her bastard of a father who has no soul.' her eyes went cold. 'Should he die someday and end up here...I'll kill him myself and protect our daughter from him. He'll probably try again a second time if he fails to awaken the eyes back at the living world after killing me.'

'...'

xxx

Two days later, Naruko was discharged from hospital, with a clean bill of health and she went back home to her house. She had also informed Unohana where she ended up in which was no place for a preggy teenager to live, so she traveled to the first district for safety and hopefully, a happy environment she was denied when she was alive.

Because she has powerful, untrained Reiryoku, Unohana suggested she go to Shinno Academy to become a Shinigami but Naruko didn't want to join the Military and wants to focus on being a full-time mother and she has a lot to learn to become a good one.

She did just that.

Thus for three years, now aged 15, she still retained her youth...still physically in her adolescence, while her daughter is appropriately three years old. Naruko created training gear to physically train herself and improve her skills in combat, and even used the sword she stole to learn how to wield it. Over time, it changed appearance. When she stole it, the tsuba and hilt color were different. As years went by, the Tsuba became spiral-shaped while the wrappings on the hilt was colored red. She thought the world sure has odd swords that changes for their owners!

She trains when she's sure nobody's around though.

Only Shinigami have swords.

Isane was a frequent visitor, checking up on the VERY YOUNG mother and daughter...and helped her raise Minatsuki, to help the girl learn how to talk, read, write, and things toddlers should know. Naruko went to Shinno Academy NOT to become a Shinigami, but only to learn Literacy, Math, Biology, Social Studies, Cooking, Geography, Law, Music, Art, and Culture while Minatsuki is in the 4th Division under 'daycare'. She managed to arrange things with Isane's help as they had no interest in becoming Shinigami. She just wanted to go to school and learn in a fair environment, because at life, her teachers, just like her village, were horribly unfair and biased against her, getting unfair detentions for made-up things, etc. So being dead-last wasn't her fault. She stole books about Hakuda, Hoho and Reiryoku Training during that time though. She's a ninja after all.

However, one day...

Naruko froze at a familiar sight.

He was wandering around in a desperate search...then their eyes met.

'...YOU!' Naruko snarled in fury as the man across her, was Uchiha Itachi who looked just as surprised as seeing her. He wore a green-and-black pinstripe kimono with a black obi and is barefoot.

'Naruko...san...' he gasped out as he barely dodged an attempt on his life...and spent the next few minutes dodging her. "She has gotten as good as a Jounin in three years..." he thought in marvel but upon seeing nothing but contempt and hatred on her face...he could see how much Sasuke...destroyed this girl who would have been his future wife who carried his niece. He felt his own heart tighten in grief.

'Mama?' the two paused to see a toddler hiding behind a tree. Itachi saw that the girl has black hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin resembling his mother hiding behind a tree while wearing a white-and-orange checkered kimono with a green obi, and wearing straw sandals. She looked clearly scared.

'Minatsuki, run back to the 4th Division. Now.' Naruko instructed stiffly. 'This man, I will handle and fight. Go to Unohana-taicho for safety!' Minatsuki ran away as fast as her little legs could carry her.

'Naruko-san, can we talk?' Itachi took the opportunity to ask her. 'I'm not here to harm you.'

'Like I'd believe that, asshole!' Naruko snapped before attacking him again, making him also dodge. 'Each and every one of you are the same you homicidal bastards! I won't let you near Minatsuki! I'll take you to hell with me if I have to!'

'That's enough, both of you!' two pairs of eyes widened when a young shinigami stopped them. He appears to be a child with white spiky hair and teal eyes. 'Before you start killing each other, explain this at once!' he barked angrily

'The personal lives of the recently-dead is none of your business!' Naruko screeched back, annoyed for getting in her way. 'Now get lost!'

'Not when you're causing trouble NEAR MY HOUSE!' the shinigami hollered louder as THAT got their attention. The boy pointed at said house in question. 'Now explain yourselves before you nearly blew up my house with my grandmother in it!'

Silence...

'Now then, I demand an explanation or do I have to throw the both of you in prison?!' the young boy ground out.

'I will handle this myself, 3rd Seat Hitsugaya.' they turned to see Unohana carrying Minatsuki. 'Now then...is he your lover who just died, Naruko-san?' Hitsugaya looked surprised as apparently, the female captain knows something...

'Er n-no, I'm his older brother.' said Itachi, denying the assumption. 'He's still alive though.'

'What, did he fulfill his long-time ambition to kill you recently you homicidal bastards?' Naruko snarked out stiffly.

'...I'll tell you the truth, Naruko-san.' said Itachi. 'About the Uchiha Clan Massacre that led to all this.' he said softly. 'For what had happened...I'm truly sorry.'

'Uchiha...that's my daddy's name...Mama said so.' Minatsuki piped up. 'But she said we're better off without him...'

'And we are.' Naruko sighed heavily before her expression turned cold. 'We're better off **without him. We don't need him**.' she said coldly as the words of a broken girl who hardened her heart further crushed the man as she took Minatsuki from Unohana and embraced the toddler. 'We can be a family with just the two of us. We don't need him at all. **We don't need relatives either**.'

Unohana and Hitsugaya noted the look of absolute broken heartbreak on the newcomer's face from Naruko's cold words. Hitsugaya really wondered what the heck is going on. The Captain knows the blonde and her background, and then someone connected to her past shows up. What next?

'Naruko-san...we really need to talk.' Unohana told the girl kindly. 'And we should hear his side of the story to clear things up.' she suggested. 'Leaving things half-done is never good.' Naruko looked up at Unohana who saw her aged eyes for the second time.

"...it seems counseling sessions aren't enough..."


	4. History

History

In Naruko's House...

The situation was tense at best.

Naruko sat way away from everyone else by the stairs leading to the bedrooms where Minatsuki was told to go and not leave till she said so, with multiple floating Rasengans at the ready, floating in the air.

'I'll start at the beginning...around the era of wars. Its always the best as the further we go, the further you'll understand.' said Itachi to Naruko. 'Before the founding of the ninja villages, the Uchiha were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their Sharingan as well as battle prowess, the Uchiha clan came to be known as one of the two strongest clans, the other being the Senju clan. Uchiha Madara was particularly powerful, and, upon attaining the Mangekyou Sharingan, took control of the clan. Under his leadership the Uchiha grew stronger, conquering whatever clans they came upon, such that, whenever the Uchiha clan was hired for a job, the opposing side would hire the Senju, and vice versa.'

'Some time before Konoha's founding, some members of the Uchiha clan began to willingly surrender, realising that they were outclassed by the Senju. The Senju later grew tired of the endless fighting, and approached the Uchiha clan with a peace treaty once again. Though rejected time and time before as Madara feared that an alliance would destroy the Uchiha clan, he willingly accepted after witnessing Hashirama's resolve. The two clans came together to form Konoha, with Senju Hashirama, leader of the Senju clan, being selected as Hokage. Madara believed that this was proof that the Uchiha would be made subservient to the Senju, but his clan saw this only as his attempt to rekindle the flames of war. They turned their backs on him, and he defected.'

'Following Madara's betrayal, having gone into hiding after faking his death in the battle against Hashirama, Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama gave the Uchiha control of the Konoha Military Police Force as a sign of trust. However, this was really just a way of keeping the Uchiha's emotions in check so the village would not end up with another Madara. Over the years, some Uchiha, such as my late uncle Setsuna, came to realise their ostracism and believed that they were being purposely kept out of Konoha's governing affairs. Though Setsuna and his followers tried to rebel against the village as Madara did, they found that it was too late to make a difference, as the Pro-Senju Government taken over by Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen's teammates, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and their friend Shimura Danzo who is completely loyal to the Nidaime years from now had already completely suppressed the Uchiha. They became the future elders of Konoha when Sandaime gave them the position of his advisers.'

'It got worse around the time of the Kyuubi Attack.' Itachi continued. 'Konoha's elders began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack because of their ability to control Kyuubi with their Sharingan. The clan was forced to live in a corner of the village, ostracised from the rest of the community, and placed under heavy surveillance. This gave birth to ill-will amongst the clan and the Uchiha interpreted this as confirmation of what Madara had warned them of years earlier, and began to plan overthrowing the village. Around the time, I was a Jounin at age ten...thus I was let in on the plans.'

'Naruko-san...I was born in an era of wars.' Itachi told her. 'I was born while the Third Shinobi World War was still ongoing...and it ended when I was four years old. Yondaime Namikaze Minato was then chosen after the wars for his great contribution that single-handedly ended the wars...and a year of peace after that, the Kyuubi attacked five months after Sasuke was born...and you were born on the day it attacked. You could say that the reason why I became a double-agent when I got promoted to ANBU or Black Ops, was to prevent a Fourth Ninja War that could be sparked by my clan. All this could have been avoided if it wasn't for the elders' xenophobia of us.'

'...what are the Uchiha planning to do, Itachi?' Naruko asked him stiffly.

'A coup d'état.' said Itachi softly to their surprise. 'Led by father no less.' he said solemnly. 'I couldn't agree to it. We were just recovering from the Third War and Kyuubi's attack. And I knew that it would be pointless as it will be an entire village against us and all of us would be wiped out. I decided then that if that's fate...so be it. But the children are innocent...but around the time, Sasuke is the only child, untrained as of yet and no clue as to what's going on. And due to wartime, ninja around ages 10 and up are already Chuunin and Jounin so they couldn't be considered innocent. Shisui, my best friend who was made to watch me, agreed with my own ideals. Shisui already had a Mangekyo Sharingan and his unique technique, Kotoamatsukami to stop the coup. He realized his mistake because he targeted Danzo first. Danzo was always flanked by his Ne Bodyguards, stopped him and plucked out his right eye for himself. Before the other could be plucked, Shisui escaped by using a risky use of Amaterasu's black flames and ran off to find me...to give me his remaining eye for future use, to keep it away from Danzo and staged his own death, and requested me to destroy the body to avoid a future Edo Tensei.'

'Shisui has the best genjutsu technique that Danzo took interest in that his Mangekyou developed as his natural talent. But because he wasn't an Uchiha, that genjutsu could take ten years to gather power if implanted in a non-Uchiha like Danzo while Shisui could use it freely. That was the old man's mistake. A decade was a period of breather for me because he can't use it on anyone for ten years. I had plenty of time...but he did use it on me to kill off my family when negotiations is no longer possible.'

'...what can the Kotoamatsukami do, Itachi-san?' Unohana asked him.

'...The technique allows the user to enter their opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. Or to make it short...Kanzen Saimin.'

'The left eye I possessed is implanted in one of my summon Crows.' Itachi told them. 'Then I left it to Sasuke...but he had no idea what that Crow can do...but I ordered that Crow a particular task.' he took a deep breath before sipping tea. 'Should I be summoned in an Edo Tensei jutsu against Konoha...and Sasuke happened to encounter my zombie self, that Crow will come out of his body, and use Kotoamatsukami on us with the task 'Protect Konoha'. And because of Akatsuki, the Fourth War is coming. It WILL come should Kyuubi re-materialize again after your death. And I know full well I will be summoned as a zombie fighter through Edo Tensei if Sasuke didn't dispose of my body properly after I died last week. And no, he didn't kill me...I succumbed to a terminal illness while we fought.'

'...what illness?' Hitsugaya asked him.

'No doctor ever did find out, but it did involve my respiratory organs.' said Itachi. 'I'm just glad it didn't follow me up here.' he chuckled. 'I had to deal with it for four years, getting worse as time passes by. But with my remaining life left...I was able to tell Sasuke the truth before I died. He didn't take it too well.' he sighed. 'In my last moments...he is in utter anguish...before falling to the Curse of the Clan.'

'Curse?'

'...the Curse of Hatred which was the reason for Nidaime and the Elders' xenophobia of us.' Itachi chuckled. 'Very few escaped it. Myself, Shisui and his father, and my aunt Naori.' he said. 'It was because of this curse that they were wary of us...because he saw the Uchiha are people greatly devoted to love and friendship. Because the Uchiha tend to conceal their more affectionate traits, a member's love can be transformed into hatred in the blink of an eye if they somehow lose those closest to them. The despair of the experience causes a manifestation of unique chakra within that Uchiha's brain, impacting the optic nerves and creating the Sharingan. Furthermore, advanced forms of the Sharingan require extremely painful experiences that cause the user to delve into darkness that utterly consumes them.'

'An Uchiha who falls victim to the curse can give up that hatred if someone close to them can reach them however, though this is incredibly difficult as the Uchiha becomes largely unreasonable and unflinching in their singular desire. I'm pretty sure you know who's the perfect example, Naruko-san.' he said morosely, thinking of his brother. Naruko narrowed her eyes at this. Itachi then looked up with a weary smile as he tapped his temple with a finger. 'You could say my clan is messed up in the head since ancient times...and it was my fault Sasuke turned out that way.'

'I lied to him that I killed our family for power...to make him desire to kill me.' said Itachi. 'To be killed by the one I love most is the only way I could forgive myself. I just didn't foresee him defecting to a known traitor to and kill his would-be family as a means to do so. I didn't know Naruko-san was his lover...and didn't know she was pregnant at the time with Minatsuki.'

'I didn't know I was pregnant.' Naruko grumbled. 'When I felt sick on the days before he defected...I knew that he will kill me. So I didn't bother going to the hospital for a check-up. What's the point, I'm a dead girl practically signed up to die.' Hitsugaya shuddered at how resigned she was to her fate. 'I just found out when my stomach started getting bigger and bigger here in the afterlife. And I knew that bastard is the father. He's the only one I slept with!' Itachi flinched horribly.

'I...see...but at least let me tell you this and I pray you accept.' said Itachi. 'Sasuke...' he got several Rasengans fired at him, effectively destroying a section of her house. 'Wah!'

'Don't make excuses for him, Itachi-san.' said Naruko coolly as she gathered Reishi to repair the damages. 'To be used, manipulated and disposed of..._you have no idea what and how I feel_. Especially considering I gave all I had to him. My love, my loyalty, devotion and my body yet he betrayed me for power and evolution. He easily threw everything we had together like trash. And he was quite verbal about it too before he killed me.' she chuckled darkly. 'Such a monster cannot be a father to my daughter and I refuse to even acknowledge him as her father. The only thing I gave Minatsuki of him is the family name as per rules of society.'

'...I'm so sorry.' he apologized as he prostrated before her. 'It was I who made him a monster.'

'...'

'...I hope no more trouble will come out of this.' said Unohana. 'Now that we have answers. Naruko-san...I know of your strength as well...so do keep watch over him.' it was an order.

'Alright.' Naruko agreed. 'But one wrong move on my daughter I'll kill him myself.' The older woman can only nod.

'...let's go, 3rd Seat.' said Unohana as she and Hitsugaya left the house.

'...will those three be OK, Unohana-taicho?' Hitsugaya frowned. 'I mean...'

'Naruko's anger boils like boiling water...which she holds back for the sake of her daughter,' said Unohana. 'Her daughter is her anchor to sanity as well as her drive to give her child the life she herself was denied. Minatsuki-chan's presence alone stops her mother...and I hope Itachi-san will give her reason to thaw her frozen heart. Or I fear for that young mother...of only 15.'

'15?!'

'...she died recently.' Unohana sighed. 'That spike of reiatsu in Rukongai three years ago was her...and shinigami found her unconscious from labor and brought her and her newborn child to me. And during her time in the academy, she only trusted me to look after Minatsuki-chan in return for...making my job easier.' she coughed, concealing her amusement. 'Indeed, I have more time for leisure thanks to her.'


	5. Adjustment

Adjustment

It has been two days now since Itachi came to stay with Naruko and his niece.

Situation was still tense at best.

Minatsuki is nervous around him because of her mother's feelings and treatment towards him. Naruko is very wary of him due to their short history together when still alive. But at least she lets him stay...if only _because the woman asked her to_. She clearly respected the woman. Unohana, was it?

'Naruko-san...what kind of place is the afterlife?' Itachi asked her on the second night after she came home with Minatsuki. She doesn't trust Minatsuki around him yet and leaves her in 'daycare' in Unohana-taicho's office while she goes to Shinno Academy...NOT for becoming a Shinigami but for purely academics only.

'Well, it's simply a second life.' said Naruko casually. 'You live your daily life here. You get hurt. You get sick. If you're a soul with reiryoku, you get hungry and thirsty and defecate. Souls with no reiryoku just exist with no need to worry about hunger, thirst and nature's call. You can die or get killed. Although if you die you simply become a blank slate, becoming a pure soul and reincarnate back into the living world. But no one, not even a Shinigami knows what happens if you get eaten by a Hollow.'

'Hollow?' Itachi frowned. What creatures are they?

'When you died, you saw a chain dangling on your chest, right?' Naruko asked him wryly as Itachi indeed, recalled such a sight until a Shinigami chucked him here. 'Shinigami call that 'Chain of Fate'. If the Chain corrodes by 'eating itself' and reaches the main metal plate on the chest, a hollow hole forms, and you become a masked monster whose appearance depends on your personality and character as a soul. A Hollow feels constant hunger for souls and tends to prey on souls, weak Shinigami or cannibalizing other Hollows. No one knows what happens to the eaten souls. Its not like we can ask Hollows anyway.'

'The only way to save a Hollow is for a Shinigami to slay it with their zanpakuto, attacking their heads and completely destroying it. Once its slain, its cleansed of its sins as a Hollow and it reverts back to a soul and sent to Soul Society after its 'Hollow Death'. However, if soul in question is truly a horrible and sinful person in life, or became a dark person, they get chucked to the worst districts of Rukongai. However, if you're both a horrible sinful person who became a Hollow and continued doing evil...if you're slain by a Shinigami, Hell will find you. Its gates will appear behind the Hollow while its frozen by an unseen force, until the guardian of hell drags it in.'

Itachi gulped.

Good thing he's a good person...even if his own deeds are far from good, thus he didn't understand how the hell he ended up in a paradise district.

'So question. Where did you appear in Rukongai?' Naruko asked him.

'I appeared in District 4, Kinoyama.' said Itachi, making Naruko twitch. For all his deeds, he got off light and got sent to paradise districts?!

'Heh, so even as a Nukenin you lived a good life, huh?' she scoffed, making Itachi twitch. He didn't live a good life at all! How can she think that? 'I ended up in 55, assuming its because I got exposed to the evils of humanity since I was a baby.' she said airily.

'But you're innocent.' Itachi protested as Naruko laughed hollowly at that.

'I was _never_ innocent!' Naruko snorted before chuckling cynically. 'Like I said, I saw all the evils of humanity since I was a baby. People treat me horribly after all.' she scoffed. 'And I'm pretty sure all of them took lessons from Ibiki or something. Now then, final lesson... if a soul who died has been here for the first hundred years of their lives...little by little, the memories they have while alive in the living world disappear. What remains are the memories of their lives in Rukongai. I've been here for three years, and you're just getting started. Three down, 97 years more to go for me before I lose my memories of my pathetic thirteen years of living in the living world.'

'And you look eager to.' Itachi noted wryly.

'Unless it's the old hag and the old perv, there's nothing worth remembering about it.' Naruko told him nonchalantly. 'Because they showed me kindness.'

xxx

The next day...

'Hey Naruko, I want to try out the school you go to.' said Itachi. 'Its boring having nothing to do at the house.'

'You're a freaking genius, you'll just breeze through school!' Naruko said in exasperation. 'Your stay will be VERY short!'

'Well, anything to curb my boredom, OK? I can't even play with my own niece!'

Naruko just glared.

And so...

'Ah, Uchiha Itachi-kun neh?' the Headmaster, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni spoke as they were in the office for enrollment. 'You recommend him, Uzumaki-san?'

'If I know he'll breeze through again.' said Naruko wryly. 'This someone graduated in a single year in ninja academy when we were alive. He'll just breeze through Shinno and complain to me about getting bored again.' she huffed.

'There's nothing to do in your house.' Itachi said blandly as he filled up the necessary paperwork. 'So when can I start, sir?'

'Well, you have to wait for next year next spring.' said Yamamoto-sotaicho to Itachi's dismay. 'Because we strictly follow the order of the curriculum here regarding the first year young man.'

'...looks like you'll be bored a bit while longer...say, seven months.' Naruko snorted and Itachi looked petulantly at her.

And so, Itachi waited for those seven months, with Naruko chucking him to work in the farms so he could earn his keep. Considering that she has a small family that didn't include him just yet...he has to at least, be useful in the house as she does the cleaning and cooking, and makes time for his niece after homework...while still ignoring him as much as she could while he tried to make her accept reality that he's there, and he's determined to be family in a life where everything's peaceful. The life he always wanted as a child.

He also plays with Minatsuki...under her watchful eye and always looking ready to attack him if he as much as did one thing wrong.

But one day...he gets his chance.

It was a weekend meaning, no work at the farms today, and they were all home, the usual...and Naruko, for the first time in years, fell ill.

Her world went spinny. She felt weak. Her hands trembled, she couldn't even cut Tofu!

Then she fell on the floor, with the noise arousing curiosity in her family who went to check the kitchen...and see her on the floor breathing heavily.

'MAMA!' Minatsuki cried as Itachi picked her mother up and felt her forehead. 'Itachi-san what's wrong with mama?!' Minatsuki questioned in fright as Itachi carried the blonde more carefully.

'Well, she has a fever Mina-chan.' Itachi smiled. 'She worked herself too hard so she got sick. A little rest and she'll be better. For now I'll do the chores, and you don't go near mama while she's sick, OK?'

'...K...' Minatsuki drooped sadly as Itachi took her mother upstairs to bed, and he was the one who cooked that day.

"This is my chance to win her over somewhat...it's been half a year now since I came here." Itachi thought, happy with his luck, as he cooked, while making a healthy vegetable porridge with chicken broth for his sister-in-law.

He was tiring of the atmosphere of mistrust that he and his brother created. Can she not see that he cares for her and her daughter as family? Can she not stop suspecting he might try to kill her for power like her lover did? Or did Sasuke traumatize her so much she would never believe otherwise of him nor anyone bearing his surname for that matter?

Well...it started with how bad he screwed up Sasuke.

He would amend for this by caring for his family...at least until Sasuke comes for his wife and child. He cared for the sick girl gently with tenderness. Now that she could get sick, this means she's a normal soul indeed, no longer a Jinchuuriki. She has it real bad, a high fever. He took to informing the Headmaster with a clone he henge-d as a bird that she would not be coming to school for a day or two if her fever did not subside within the weekend.

'Naruto-san.' Naruto weakly opened her eyes to see Itachi. 'Time to eat before you can rest again.'

'...rest?' she gasped out. She's so hot. She's so weak. Too lethargic. What's wrong with her, she has no idea. And she hated not knowing. '...wha..t's...wr...ong...?'

'...well, welcome to being normal Naruko-san.' said Itachi wryly. 'Because you were a Jinchuuriki when you were alive, you never experienced what getting sick is like. Now, you have your first taste of what's it like having a fever.' Naruko's eyes widened as he put a cold, damp cloth on her forehead. 'I sent a letter saying if you didn't get well within the weekend, you'll be skipping some days in school.' Naruko looked at him before glancing at the ceiling.

'So this...is nor...mal?'

'Pretty much.' he said.

To his surprise, she smiled.

'This is...nice...'

Itachi wondered if that's her delirium talking. Nobody likes to be sick and here she is, happy about it. The next few hours, she took delight in being sick and what comes with a fever. He's really starting to worry here...she even liked the 'sick people food' he made for her. And he made sure to get in her good graces a lot. He treated her well despite her treatment of him. He understood her.

By her treatment of him, he knew what it was like to be HER when she was alive. And by how he struggled to get her acknowledgment as family...he felt he was getting closer and closer to understanding her which was the key to get her acceptance.

It means he knew what she wanted.

All what she wanted was to be a normal girl who COULD be loved. To be loved as 'just Naruko'. Pure, unconditional love. She feared being deceived, manipulated and used. Again. She was afraid of being hurt again to the point that she would rather be alone and give what she could to her daughter even if it meant not receiving anything back as while Minatsuki was young, she wouldn't understand what her mother truly needed. She was afraid so she'd rather be 'lonely' for the rest of her life than gamble only to be hurt again.

Naruko wanted to be truly loved. To be cared for. To receive in return. All her life, she gave and gave and gave while trying to prove herself and died gaining nothing. The people who DO care are either dead or too busy to see her so it was still nothing. Now, nothing changed. She still kept on giving but she's at her limits as she is incapable of trying again. What little she has left, Minatsuki gets.

Itachi knew what to do, as he cared for his sick sister. He never left her side and sent clones to do the chores, and playing with his niece.

'...why are you...still here?' Naruko asked him weakly. 'You never left not even once.'

'I don't want to leave you.' Itachi told her kindly. 'Naruko-san...I care for you a lot even if you shove me away a lot out of your fear. No matter what you do, I'll never leave you because I love you.' Naruko's eyes widened at what she certainly didn't see coming. 'I love you and I love Minatsuki. You're my sister and she is my niece. All I wanted is to be family. All I wanted is...a second chance I guess.' he said. 'Our worldly torments are over. All we could ever want, we already have here...all I need now is for you to accept me. I will only love you. I will never hurt you.' he promised. 'I will let you kill me if I broke my promise...but I will never hurt you or my niece. All I ask is a chance.'

'...I...I don't know...' Naruko closed her eyes. 'I don't want to be hurt anymore. Hurt and pain is all I seem to get. All I've done was to prove myself but...I just keep getting hurt.'

'I know but that life is over.' Itachi promised her. 'They will no longer be able to hurt you. They will all go to hell for what they have done to you.' he said darkly. 'Here, no one will hurt you...I will love you and your daughter. All I want is a chance.'

'Then prove it Itachi-san.' said Naruko, her eyes empty and glassy as ever. 'If you betray me...I really will kill you and my own heart. I'm tired. Sick and tired of being hurt. I think I'm the only person in the world who knows pain best.' Itachi knew this is his one and only chance. He took her to his arms and embraced her tenderly.

'I know. I promise you...I will love you. I only ask that you love me too, Naruko-san. All we have now is each other and I treasure that.'

'...I wish I could say the same.' Naruko mumbled morosely.

'I know...but little by little...I will heal you.' Itachi swore. 'And I will make you LIVE.' Naruko closed her eyes and let herself stay in his arms.

She wanted to hope.

She wanted to believe.

Because really, she's tired of getting hurt.

If not for Minatsuki, she would snap and numb her heart, closing herself off as a last-ditch effort to stay sane.

xxx

A few days later...

Minatsuki noted the change in her family.

Her mother is starting to treat Itachi nicely.

She learned a lot about her mother from Itachi why she was the way she is...and how he promised her that he would heal her mother from her pain and give her the love and care she was denied all her life. He promised her he would make her mother a wonderful person.

She wanted to believe that too. Somehow. But she knows her mother is still scared.

What her father did was cruel. Too cruel. He broke mother. And now Uncle is trying to make her better. She watched.

'Nee, Retsu-bachan...' said Minatsuki as they walked to the Ikebana Club together.

'What is it, Mina-chan?' Unohana asked the little girl with him.

'Will my father end up in hell for killing both mother and me for power?' Unohana didn't see that question coming from a frigging four year old.

'I'm afraid that's where he will end up in.' said Unohana with a grimace. 'He killed two innocent lives. That is a crime, Mina-chan. Why do you ask that?'

'Itachi-san told me about mother...and why she's the way she is now.' said Minatsuki sadly. 'He promised me he'll make her warm and happy again so we can be a happier family together. He said he wanted to make up for what he caused to happen. Can I believe in that?' she asked the older woman hopefully but at the same time, warily. Unohana paused in their steps and she knelt before the child and placed her hands on her tiny shoulders. She was of the opinion that children...should not be like Minatsuki, whose eyes are already open to the darker aspect of humanity.

'What does your heart tell you, Mina-chan?' Unohana said with a motherly smile. 'Watch and listen with your heart, not with your mind. Only the heart will make you truly see and understand both your mother and your uncle. If your mother is getting happier, it means he fulfilled his promise.'

'Un.' Minatsuki nodded as they went on to Ikebana Club. While mother is in school, she's over here...until she can fully trust her uncle with her in their home.

Until then, the child felt it her job to watch, so she would know when to run to her auntie just incase.

She watched.

Itachi would strike up conversation, helping mother at home, and help her with things she didn't understand in her homework.

Then her...family will teach her how to fight. They were very strict with her in training.

Soon, Itachi joined school too. But he wanted to be a Shinigami when mother didn't want to. She didn't want to get involved in military stuff ever again. Nothing good comes out of fighting. Instead, 'We're strong to protect our family.' she said. And she finally acknowledged uncle after two years.

It was because,

'I will protect home while Itachi protects family.'

Minatsuki knew things will change again...and for the better.

Itachi kept his promise.

xxx

Shinno Academy...

One old man looked at the papers.

Particularly Uchiha Itachi.

His acquaintance wasn't kidding with her claims. Because the two of them were ninjas, they exceeded the other students in fighting ability. Naruko just wanted to be a full-time mother and not interested in the military but he fought her once for kicks...in a private setting, no witnesses. She's more of a hakuda user and her brand of Kido which she calls Jutsu.

She even used her 'Harem Jutsu' on him, which he quickly banned as 'Forbidden Kido'.

Hey, he's still a man dangit.

But he also forbade her use of Rasenshuriken which she created on Seireitei and Soul Society due to its very dangerous nature. Getting struck by it means destruction down to one's cellular level, beyond healing powers. And not even she knew that, since she just made it while not fully understanding how it worked until he explained it to her.

The look on her face was priceless, unable to believe she created something THAT lethal when all she did was 'improve a little' what 'Ero-Sennin' taught her because he told her it was an 'unfinished project' by his pupil and he hoped she might be able to succeed. He saw the original Rasengan which was tame compared to its deadly upgrade. If he wasn't the Sotaicho, the upgrade woulda killed him. So she was told to only use it against enemies of Soul Society, never to its citizens.

She's a good fighter, she could use more refinement in her fighting skills and experience.

Then there's Itachi.

As claimed, he graduated within a year. He breezed through Shinigami Zanjutsu, Kido, Bakudo and Hoho with perfect control with his flaw being somewhat lacking in reiryoku in contrast to Naruko who has lots to spare. Not bad for the recently dead. Unohana told him about the two after all...and given what ninja do, it may not be surprising if majority of them ended up in hell yet two ended up in the afterlife.

He decided to keep the young man closer to him by assigning him to his division because he knew the young man will become powerful someday.


	6. Changes

Changes

'I told you so.' Naruko snarked as Itachi graduated within a frigging year...a world record and he was the talk of the entire Shinno Academy. 'I told you you wouldn't last long here. You're just too good. That and unlike these people...they never knew what it was like to actually know how to fight. Its almost like beating on children.' she scoffed.

'I felt that way too.' Itachi grumbled to her amusement. Naruko, unlike other pupils, wore her uniform differently. Because she only joined the academy for purely academics, she wore a kimono version of the uniform. Instead of a hakama, it was a kimono skirt and a wider obi sash. 'Well, I have to see what Division I ended up in.' he said. 'I didn't apply for anything since its the same no matter where I go anyway.'

'I suppose so...but Itachi, you never did tell me why you wanted to join the military...whatever happened to wanting a normal peaceful life? Being a Shinigami is anything but.' Naruko questioned him curiously.

'Well, its money.' said Itachi. 'I want to be able to provide for my family.' he said with a smile. 'And someday, when I have enough money for a house, we'll all live in this city.'

'Mou...living where we are is OK...' Naruko sighed.

'I know but Rukongai is still dangerous.' said Itachi. 'We have a four year old child at home. I just don't want to risk it. A Hollow may pop up anytime.' he said. 'Losing a house and property is OK but never family.'

'...'

'Until then, all three of us will get stronger together...OK?' and he left for the Headmaster's Office.

'...so much for peaceful life.' Naruko sighed. 'I guess he really can't turn down a sword.' "Then again...who am I to talk...?"

Her zanpakuto is at home, hidden in tatami mats when she is at school.

In...Daycare...

'Retsu-bachan! Lookie what I got~!' Minatsuki chimed happily as she held up a tiny sword good for a toddler her size, making the woman nearly trip. 'Now I have a sword just like mother and uncle! What do I do with it?'

'Ehehe...what indeed...' Unohana sweatdropped. Ninjas these days...and because she's a toddler, her zanpakuto is so tiny its...cute.

xxx

At home...

'Oh...my...gawd.' Itachi and Naruko stared wide-eyed at Minatsuki's zanpakuto. 'You met your spirit?'

'Uh-huh.' said Minatsuki, bobbing her head up and down. 'He said he sees me worthy of his sword but I gotta train more to be worthy of his power.' she piped up. 'What do I do?'

'Well...training of course.' Naruko chuckled. 'We'll train really hard from now on until all of us can do Bankai without a sweat, OK?'

'Hai~!'

'And I'll be very strict with the both of you.' said Itachi with a glint in his eyes. Indeed, he is. With Kage Bunshin, he was able to train both Minatsuki and his sister at the same time. He worked on Minatsuki's physical conditioning and Reiryoku control and increase training while he's sparring with Naruko and increasing his own Reiryoku. Well, he paled in comparison even to little Minatsuki in that department but he WILL catch up!

However, a year later...Itachi got wrapped up in chains. Itachi in 1st Division just as when he was getting a job while Naruko was in class. But nothing happened to her and was blissfully unaware of what transpired.

'Uchiha-kun?!' Yamamoto gasped out as Itachi struggled to be free.

'It appears it has started...' Itachi gasped out as he struggled to stay to give information. 'The 4th Shinobi World War...I'm being summoned through Edo Tensei jutsu as a puppet soldier!' and he was gone.

Mt. Yamamoto exploded.

'GET ALL CAPTAINS AND UZUMAKI NARUKO FROM THE ACADEMY HERE NOW!' came the angry thunder as Sasakibe scrambled to do as told.

xxx

Living World...

Itachi woke up alongside his former Akatsuki Comrades, summoned by one Yakushi Kabuto. He sighed. "It begins." he just hoped he could meet Sasuke for that Kotoamatsukami...

xxx

In the Conference Room...

Naruko wondered why the heck is she summoned to an all-captains meeting.

'Naruko-chan, what are you doing here?' Unohana asked the teenager.

'I wish I knew! I got called too!' Naruko sputtered incredulously. 'I'm an Academics Student you know!'

'Eh?!'

'So even a young student is summoned...what could jiji be planning now?' Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division wondered aloud as they all filed up according to number, with Naruko standing at the very end of the line beside Ukitake.

'We have a grave matter of concern.' said Yamamoto. 'Not long ago, I thought I had an attack on my division, targeting my new recruits until said recruit revealed he was being summoned to the world of the living-' Unohana and Naruko's eyes widened at this. '-summoned to become a puppet soldier for what he called 4th World War in the living world. Numerous souls have been summoned to fight in the war. Can you explain this jutsu to us...Uzumaki Naruko?'

'Itachi is taken I take it...' Naruko swore. 'Itachi told me about that Kinjutsu because he knew war is coming, caused by the organization Akatsuki.' said Naruko. 'Edo Tensei is literally what it says. To summon the dead back to the living to fight for the caster, he or she needs a living vessel for the dead to be bound to it. Once summoning is successful, the vessel will take on the form of the summoned. The vessel dies of course!'

Nobody liked the idea as she continued.

'To perform this technique, the user must first ahem, acquire bits of the dead person's body. Skin, blood, hair...that's practically grave-robbing.' Naruko continued. 'The soul of the reincarnated must also reside in the pure world...Soul Society. Once the prerequisites are met, the acquired parts of the person is smeared on a special scroll and once the scroll is activated, the remains spread out in the form of a special seal with the living sacrifice in the centre. Then dust and ash encase the sacrifice's body, giving them the same appearance that the reincarnated had at the time of their death. The person is then reincarnated and the end product is usually stored in a casket until summoned by the user. The user can theoretically reincarnate a limitless number of people in this way, so long as they have enough sacrifices, power and parts to perform the technique.'

'Despite this, this technique also has limitations, such as the individual having limitations that inhibited them in life such as disabilities and depending on the summoner's mastery of the technique, the reincarnated individuals might not be brought back with the full power they had in life. However, reincarnating an individual with full power provides a potential risk to the user as the reincarnated can resist the restraining properties before they can have a talisman implanted into their brains.' she continued. 'When first summoned, the body of the reincarnated is stored in a coffin; their body will appear grey and in a state of minor 'decay': marred by cracks and other imperfections, and the individual will also appear to be 'disengaged'. Upon being inserted a talisman, their bodies become 'rejuvenated', regaining their original complexion and their eyes lose their glassy state; however, their sclerae take on a grey colouring, however this has no affect on the ability of the reincarnated and they can be left in this 'decay' state if the summoner chooses to give them free reign. They retain their personality, memories, and all abilities they had in life. But with a special talisman, they can be suppressed into becoming perfect puppets.' she said fretfully, fearing for Itachi.

'Not only that, unlike when they were alive, the summoned have limitless power and stamina.' she went on. 'The reincarnated are impossible to kill by normal means. Any damage they receive will easily regenerate, be it lost limbs or complete disintegration. Not even killing the summoner gets rid of them. The only way to somehow stop this technique is to bind them, to convince the summoner to stop but highly unlikely, if the reincarnated gains emotional closure and leaves on their own if they have unfinished affairs.'

'We will not interfere in the war. However, we will reclaim back the summoned souls and free them from their summoning ties, as well as eradicate the knowledge of this Kinjutsu.' Yamamoto told the Captains. 'Tsukabishi-taicho. You are to go to the Living World with Uzumaki as your guide. You are to capture and study a summoning and find a way to free the souls by force with no harm to them. Then we will move in to free the souls en masse, as well as erasing all knowledge of this jutsu.'

'Sotaicho, while that would be fine and all but I'm afraid its no simple war.' said Naruko grimly. 'In the living world where I'm from, there existed nine Bijuu, nine powerful beasts which the Akatsuki are after. Considering that war started now, it means they captured all nine of them somehow...it'll be absolute chaos. Something like a Captain on a full-powered drunken violent rampage down there. Not only that, physical means can't hurt them. Only Jutsu can as chakra can only be countered by chakra. Their goal is to revive the Primordial Beast where the Bijuu originated. According to legend that Itachi told me about, the Rikudo Sennin, the first person to use chakra once battled that monster. Its so powerful it caused worldwide destruction and even its breath alone is a toxic epidemic. But he won and to destroy it, he took away its power and divided it into nine, creating the Bijuu, while sealing its body into the moon. If not the Bijuu, we might end up dealing with the Primordial Demon if they succeeded...so what do we do with that?'

'Wow kid...your world sucks!' 2nd Captain, Shihoin Yorumasa exclaimed. 'This means souls will come here en masse! There's no way we can accommodate all of them, no way!'

'...we get power-hungry psychos who wants the usual once in a while...but this takes the cake, unfortunately.' Naruko sighed. 'And ambitious morons who think they can control the Primordial Demon even the ninja ancestor is afraid of. Human arrogance at its worst.'

'This has taken a grim turn...at this rate, the living world will be reshaped while there will be too much influx of souls, also distorting the balance of souls for the worst.' Yamamoto growled. 'I will divide us into three teams. Led by Tsukabishi-taicho, Uzumaki Naruko, Unohana-taicho and Ukitake-taicho to analyze this jutsu and find a way to free the souls. The second team will be led by Kuchiki-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho, Shiba-taicho and Kiganjo-taicho to watch over the balance of souls in all three worlds. The final team led by me will venture to the living world and erase all knowledge of kinjutsu that violates the laws of life and death. We move immediately. Dismissed!'

xxx

The living world...

What they saw was war indeed. Ninja fighting puppets and white humanoid thingies. The landscape was a royal chaotic mess of destruction.

'Holy crap...' Yorumasa whistled. 'What a mess!'

'What a mess indeed...Itachi must be around here somewhere being a puppet...' Naruko fretted as she looked around.

'Begin the mission!' Yamamoto commanded as his team all used Shunpo to leave.

'Now then, we catch ourselves an Edo Tensei for us to study.' said Tessai. 'The balance of the three worlds are at risk.'

'Let's go for the nearest one!' Naruko chimed, pointing at...Haku and Zabuza. 'I wonder if the dead can see us? Let's gun for Haku and Zabuza over there!'

'Very well. You know your people well.' Ukitake noted. Well, she's a recent dead after all...

'They used to be my enemies once on a mission...but no hard feelings really. It's business.' said Naruko softly. 'And Haku is the last person I'd know to go to Hell.' and they used Shunpo to approach the dead, but...

'Naruko-chan?' Haku called out as the Shinigami froze.

'Y-you can see us?' Naruko choked out in disbelief that her old friend could see them.

'Of course we can see you!' Zabuza snarked out. 'We're dead ain't we? I'm surprised you died young! So what do you want?'

'W-what are you talking about?!' Rock Lee choked out, bamboozled as the shinobi are stunned with the sudden...event.

'What are you guys doing?' Kakashi demanded. 'If this is a trick...'

'No Kakashi, it's not.' said Zabuza. 'Somehow your twerp is here, still as tiny as ever but at least not wearing that eyesore orange jumpsuit of hers.'

'Ex-CUSE me?!' Naruko yelled, offended. 'Orange happens to be my favorite color, jackass!' Haku, Toroi, Gari and Pakura sweatdropped.

'-Only we can see her.' Zabuza went on, ignoring her. 'She's accompanied by a woman, a dude dressed like a priest and a white haired dude.'

'You sonova...you ignoring meee?!' Naruko kicked Zabuza in the face and a shoe imprint with an impact appeared in the sight of the living ninjas much to their disbelief.

'OW!'

'I guess we dead can affect the dead.' Ukitake said, blinking owlishly.

'Er...can the fellow dead explain why you're here?' Pakura asked the Shinigami.

'We are here to research the Edo Tensei jutsu in order to free the souls from their vessels.' Tessai explained. 'By summoning souls and this war combined, there is a great imbalance of souls in both the living and the afterlife. If one side has too much souls, the one world with overflowing souls will pour onto the other, mixing life and death resulting in the end of the world. We are here to stop the Edo-Tensei jutsu and return the properly-dead back to the afterlife.' Pakura relayed the information to the shinobi.

'No way...' Gai gasped out. 'So not only do we deal with a war...we're also on the verge of world destruction?'

'Pretty much it.' said Haku softly. 'Please hurry and release us.' he pleaded urgently. 'We cannot stay here.'

'We're working on it so until then...we immobilize you guys!' Naruko chimed as she took out her sword.

'Er, Naruko-chan? Why do you have a sword?' Haku croaked out. 'You can't cut us down, it won't work.'

'My special ability is to bind and effectively render you powerless so you can't use jutsu. Get ready for it!' Naruko warned with a grin. 'Grab with an Iron Grip! Render them Silent! Rensa no Chinmoku!' her sword vanished yet she fired chains that wrapped around the summons, and they collapsed helplessly on the floor.

'Now what's going on?!' one of the sand ninjas cried.

'They just collapsed, frozen stiff!' Sakura gasped out.

'While I can explain to the dead, you're forbidden to tell the living how the afterlife works.' said Ukitake. 'We are Shinigami.'

'WHAT?!' the dead gasped in horror.

'Oh man, I'm really goin' to hell ain't I?' said Zabuza wryly as Ukitake twitched as Tessai began studying Toroi.

'That depends on your deeds in life.' said Ukitake wryly. 'Now I'll explain. 'We shinigami carry a sword we call Zanpakuto. A sentient weapon that reflects the souls of their owners. These reflections are in turn, their unique abilities like Naruko-chan's chains here. Our zanpakuto's abilities are activated by a command that hints to the abilities of the sword.'

'I didn't know you can use Shikai much less have a sword.' Unohana mused thoughtfully, curious.

'Well I got it out of the blue but I still don't wanna be a Shinigami. I'd rather be a full-time mother for my daughter.'

'Eh? You have a daughter?' Haku asked her. Zabuza began saying what they say to make sense of the conversation.

'Yeah, Minatsuki. Written as 'beautiful summer season'.' Naruko smiled. 'She's four years old this year in the afterlife! Itachi said she resembles his mom but she has my eyes.'

'I see...Sasuke is the father then...' Kakashi, Lee and Sakura flinched. 'Minatsuki is a good name, Naruko-chan.' Haku smiled. 'Beautiful summer season...she's born around summer?'

'Yeah. It was really hard for me since there's no midwife up there...I popped her out on my own.' Naruko grimaced and the others looked horrified. 'I was 13 when I gave birth to her. My pelvic bones and my delivery chute(her choice words caused the people to choke) are so small its really painful for me.' she said with a weak laugh. 'But its worth it. I have family with me. My daughter and her uncle Itachi. It's just us up there. Itachi is good to me after he proved to me that he would be family instead of being a power-hungry psycho like his bastard of a brother who killed me to evolve into Mangekyou Sharingan.' Naruko said darkly. 'As far as I'm concerned, he's no family of mine. He's just Minatsuki's sperm donor.' she said coolly as the ninjas and shinigami were silent. 'Itachi...he made a far better father at least.'

'Ouch, kid.' Zabuza shuddered. 'I know I'm fucked up but that's a bit...'

'But that's crazy!' Sakura cried. 'Itachi killed his clan! He's just as crazy! And you say he's a far better father?!' at this, Naruko told them the truth about the Uchiha Clan Massacre which was relayed...much to collective horrors. 'No...way...'

'Yes way.' Naruko scowled. 'Hokage-jiji couldn't stop those old shits and the clan. It was too late. And as you all know, things went downhill with me paying the price for that.' soon, Tessai had an answer.

'I finally figured out how to release the souls.' said Tessai. 'I created a Kido Spell that can release them!' he exclaimed.

'Let's do it.' said Ukitake. 'The sooner we free the souls the better. Teach us the spell, Tessai.' Tessai taught them the spell and they freed the dead they have with them.

'Looks like we're out now.' said Zabuza as their vessels decayed rapidly and collapsed. 'Now what?'

'We do Konso on you of course.' Naruko chirped. 'Haku, Zabuza, I'd like it if you visit me OK? I live in East 1st District of Rukongai where you'll soon be going to. And a little warning...the district you'll be sent to depends on your life, and your time and date of death, so don't wonder if the two of you got separated.'

'E-eh?!' Haku wasn't too happy with the idea.

'And why are you raising your sword at us?!' Pakura freaked out as the Captains took out their swords.

'Look at the bottom of our swords. You see a stamp written 'Konso'.' said Unohana with a smile, pointing at the bottom of her hilt. 'We stamp you on your foreheads so we can send you along. No harm done really.' the dead shinobi looked nervous.

'If its of any consolation, I got sent up there this way too.' said Naruko wryly. 'By the way, even if you're a ninja, consider this mathematics...I got sent to District 55...and it took me a year to reach District 1. So I'm in no rush, really.' she said with a smile as the Captains sent the dead away... 'Ara, Zabuza-san got sent to Soul Society...and here he is, confident that he'd go to Hell too last I saw him.' she remarked in amusement.

'Maybe he wasn't so bad.' said Unohana. 'Let's go find other deceased.' and they looked around...scoping for more revived dead and releasing them.

'That seems to be all of them but we haven't found Itachi-san yet.' said Unohana with a frown. 'Where could he be?'

'...who knows...searching the world is pretty big.' Ukitake scratched his head. 'I hope sensei didn't give us a time limit...he's the last to be freed.'

xxx

In the meantime, Team Yamamoto has done their job, erasing the knowledge of Edo Tensei in the minds of ninja in the battlefields...inadvertently screwing up a certain plan. The two groups met up together.

'All of the reincarnated deceased are accounted for.' said Tessai as they all arrived to meet up with the other team.

'The only one not accounted for yet is my new recruit.' said Yamamoto. 'Any guesses on where he would be?' the question was meant for Naruko.

'Itachi knows too much.' said Naruko. 'He knows of many dark truths about ninjas and what's going on in the shadows that led to this war due to manipulations of certain individuals he'd rather not see again. He may have gone for that man and deal crippling damage on his own after getting his free will back. In the end, after our home village gave him enough shit and grief...he's still willing to fight for them and sabotage Akatsuki as much as he could before he goes back. He's that much of an idiot. Even if this war ends...I don't think anyone would build nations again after this.'

xxx

After trapping Kabuto in Izanagi, making him release Edo Tensei, unaware of the Shinigami's movements...

'Sasuke,' he said. 'Before I go, there are things I want to tell you.'

'What is it?' Sasuke asked Itachi.

'The afterlife...it exists.' said Itachi. 'And I met Naruko-san and your daughter, Minatsuki.' Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Minatsuki-chan is currently four years old this year...and she looks like mother but with Naruko-san's eyes.'

'Y-you're not pulling my leg, are you?' Sasuke frowned.

'I'm not...I'm living with them in fact.' said Itachi to Sasuke's disbelief. 'It took me a year to get Naruko to accept me in her life as family. You messed her up so bad she was afraid of trusting in fear of getting hurt again. And the name Uchiha is practically synonymous to you and what you've done to her. She saw me as another monster who would use her for power and kill her again, she lunged and tried to kill me to protect Minatsuki from me when I saw her again.' Sasuke stiffened, knowing exactly how he did it. 'What keeps her sane is Minatsuki and her goal to make sure Minatsuki gets a far better life than she did down here. She's a broken woman I'm trying to fix.' he sighed. 'Sasuke...should you die someday...at least atone for your sins and repent for what you've done. That way you won't end up in hell and you can find us in East 1st District of Rukongai. Despite Naruko-san's feelings...your child still needs a father. Make our family whole again. Somehow, despite what and how she feels...only you can fix her.' Sasuke felt weak in the knees and wound up sitting on a rock.

'...how is she?' Sasuke asked Itachi softly. The thoughts that Naruko allowed herself to die with their unborn child because of him still haunted him.

'Because she is a soul with Reiryoku...she's still the same.' said Itachi. 'She's 17 but she still appears 13 years old. In the afterlife, there are two types of souls. Souls with no reiryoku who just exist, and souls with Reiryoku who need food, water and bathroom breaks. Those with Reiryoku age slower. The more powerful you are the slower you physically age. I also have Reiryoku so I guess we're stuck with how we look like for several decades or centuries from now up there. Not only that...if a newly dead lives in Soul Society for 100 years...they will slowly lose their memories of the living world, leaving only their memories of Rukongai. Naruko has four years down, I have one. Well, I have to go.' he said as he released himself. 'I'll be waiting for you in the next world...find us. So we can be family.' and he was gone.

'...Well...I know what to do now.' said Sasuke with a chuckle with a strange gleam in his eyes. He took out his sword and killed himself...before setting fire to his corpse on his dying moments.

He became a soul with a chain on his chest.

'...it's pretty hard to move like this...' he mused. He has a new goal now after getting justice for his clan and his brother.

Now he wanted justice again in his lover's hands. He would pay the price before being in his family's lives again. He would wait for his chance to go to the afterlife.

'Naruko...I'm so sorry.'


	7. Suspicions

Suspicions

In the battlefield where the Shinigami watched...they received word from above that Itachi was back in the 1st Division Barracks to the place where he disappeared. 'Uchiha-kun has returned. There is nothing for us here any longer.'

'Haa...but what about the newly-deads?' Naruko piped up as she looked down. 'A lot died and Neji's calling me.' she said as Neji was trying to get her down there.

'I'm afraid they must remain here for sometime to maintain balance of souls between Soul Society and the Living World.' said Yamamoto. 'Unless someone in Rukongai dies or eaten by a Hollow in either world, only then can we bring in a new soul.'

'Haaa...can I at least explain to my friend down there so he'd quit being noisy?' Naruko chuckled. 'Just so he won't think we abandoned them or anything. Though they'll be here for quite some ti-AHHH!' she gawked as Neji somehow...managed to do Hoho.

'Whoooa, impressive!' another Captain whistled. 'He can do Hoho and to think he just died!'

'Well, he's a genius too.' Naruko snorted as Neji came up to them. 'With the Byakugan, he can see how we do it and then he can do the technique.'

'Honestly! I've been calling you many times, has being dead made you deaf?!' Neji snarked out in cross annoyance.

'Er hey, I'm listening to the boss you know. Its not like I'm not listening to you.' Naruko sighed. 'Neji, with Sotaicho's hopeful permission, I may get to explain why we're not doing anything...?' she said as she glanced at the old man.

'...you may.'

'OK, this is the same lesson I gave to Itachi. Then its your job to lecture everyone else.' Naruko taught Neji how the afterlife works, and how can souls with Reiryoku have chosen to become Shinigami if only to 'escape the shitty conditions in Rukongai' if a soul had the misfortune of ending up in a 'shitty district'. Then the duties of a Shinigami which was why no one among them is sending anyone away just yet.

'I-I see...so you're just sticking around because you're all on the lookout for Edo Tensei summons?' Neji mused with a thoughtful frown.

'That's right.' said Naruko. 'Since we can't send anyone away for now...be careful of Hollows OK? Not even Shinigami know what happens to souls eaten by Hollows!' Neji gulped audibly.

'Speaking...' said Hirako Shinji sarcastically as a lot of Gargantas opened. 'A war like this is like a banquet!'

'We have no choice.' said Sotaicho as the shinigami mobilized to slay the Hollows.

'Encase! Rensa no Chinmoku!' Naruko threw her sword up and her body released a number of chains that created barriers over the wars to protect them from Hollows.

'...so that's your ability...' Neji mused thoughtfully. 'What can it do?'

'Well...anyone who relies on Kido too much or have kido-based sword abilities will have their abilities sealed away as long as my chains are wrapped on them, effectively 'silencing' them. I'm their worst nightmare actually! I can also create chain barriers that nullify kido using the Encase command, making it an anti-kido barrier...and if I stab you with my chains with the Strike command, the effects of kido on your body will be nullified too. My ability is perfect for capture, anti-kido defense and undoing curses and spell effects. However, the strength of my chains depends on who I wrapped em' up with. If someone with great physical power got wrapped, they can easily break free and be able to use Kido abilities again. As a result of my ability, I can see curses to be cast that are invisible to everyone else's eyes, who is under a curse and I'm forever immune to Kido Curses and Effects whether or not I release my sword. To those got cursed, they have to go to me for fixing if they're willing to get stabbed for a few minutes. They won't bleed but still feel the pain as they're cleansed. The pain ends when they're clean again.' the Sotaicho took note of that while listening not far from them.

'I see...that's a really great power suited to you.' Neji marveled. 'You may have inherited this power from your mother.' Naruko blinked owlishly at this.

'...ha? What're you talking about?'

'You see...a week after you died...' Neji revealed her true background and heritage that shook the rafters of the village. That, and Tsunade, out of anger, removed the Uzumaki Spiral that was once part of Konoha uniforms out of anger as Konoha effectively betrayed the Uzumaki Clan which has a great alliance with the Senju Clan and they protected Konoha by housing Kyuubi for years...yet they spat on the sacrifice through Naruko. Tsunade, an Uzumaki descendant through the Shodai's wife got very disgusted. Thus as the surviving Uzumaki Clan member of Konoha, she effectively 'disowned' the village. The only reason she stuck around was because there's no other Hokage Candidate! But since then, Tsunade ruled with an iron fist with martial law, making life hell. Literally. The only people she was nice to these days, were the people Naruko specifically named, was kind to her.

To say Naruko was shocked...was an understatement.

'N-Naruko-san? Oy?' Neji croaked out as Naruko fainted. 'Naruko-san?!'

'...it seems that your friend has had quite a shock.' Yamamoto remarked as Neji carried Naruko in his arms.

'...she suffered a lot in life sir.' Neji said softly. 'I hope her life in Soul Society is better with her daughter and Itachi-san up there so she's no longer alone. As long as she has family to go home to...as long as she knows there are still people who care for her...she'll stay stable.'

xxx

Soul Society...

'Ohayou.' Naruko's eyes opened to see Itachi by her bedside. 'I heard from Sotaicho you got quite a shock.'

'Itachi-san...did you know about my parentage...?' Naruko asked him softly, yet with steel in her voice. She wondered if he knew yet kept it from her.

'If I knew, I would have told you, to give you emotional closure and a peace of mind, little sister.' said Itachi. 'Because as I was one of the ANBU who used to watch you...I knew what you wished for the most.' he said somberly as Naruko's eyes softened. 'I wanted to help you...but files about you are sealed away under tight watch.' he lied. He knew everything about Naruko. The real reason he didn't tell her was because _in fear of how she'll react_. 'But from my time in Akatsuki...I learned that all Jinchuuriki chosen must be related to a Kage to ensure their loyalty. And I was told that the Uzumaki are a clan of great vital power and longevity and their part in building Konoha...so all I could guess is that you descended from either Senju through marriage, or a direct Uzumaki descendant. Parents unknown. All I could do was suspect.'

'I see...Neji...he told me everything.' said Naruko with a deep sigh. 'I heard the old granny went nuts. Can you tell me more about that?'

'...nuts is an understatement.' Itachi chuckled while inwardly shivering, given his loyalties. 'I can only give you three years' worth of information since I died young.'

'That's cool.'

The next day...the Sotaicho made it an order that she must attend Shinigami Courses and become a Shinigami due to her abilities. It was a great asset no one in their right mind should waste. And once she graduates, she would be a member of his Division.

Itachi and Naruko exchanged looks of disbelief upon getting the order.

Looks like she'll be in military whether she likes it or not!

'Well...at least we'll be together in a Division...' Itachi pointed out. Needless to say, Naruko breezed through Shinigami Training as well due to her background. The only reason she stayed longer, was simply because of Academics she has YET to graduate from.

Since then, their small family always trains in Rukongai, with Itachi and Naruko leaving clones to do their jobs. It took a year for Konoha ninjas to come to her home since they weren't too far, and six years for Haku and Zabuza to reach where they are because they ended up in West District 80, Kansouji(Arid Land) together. Not only that, they have their own survival to worry about since they need food and water to survive because they too, have Reiryoku. They too, went to Shinno to become Shinigami.

Needless to say, Kato Dan, the Hokages one of whom her father(whom she beat up for his part in her misery before forgiving him) and Hyuuga Hizashi joined the Academy and were Shinigami for years when Haku and Zabuza came. All of them made powerful Shinigami and graduating within one or two years since they know how to fight best, unlike the people coming and going, whether or not they were commoners...earning them quite the ire of some nobles who had to deal with seven years in the Academy...Dan joined the 4th Division in memory of his still-alive lover, Zabuza joined the 11th Division and killed Kiganjo Kenpachi without effort through the 3rd method of becoming Captain and swore to 'really make it a swordsman division' after seeing 'how pathetic it was' despite its stellar reputation(he meant swordsmanship-combat-only). Haku became his Lieutenant while they trained hard together to really become Captain-Worthy in strength in regards to Reiatsu. The other ninjas didn't want the hassle of high positions, content in being where they are. But even Zabuza knew they're stronger than he is! Minato joined the 1st Division to be closer to his daughter while spending his time looking for his wife at night. The Senju brothers joined the Onmitsukido, unable to really adjust to being swordsmen and uncomfortable with using swords. Hyuuga Hizashi joined the 13th Division, not really wanting to work under a strict Captain.

Sotaicho watched the shinobi who mostly kept to themselves, loyal to each other more than anything since they knew each other in life and stuck together with Minato enjoying time with his daughter and granddaughter...and making up for what he caused to happen by his naivete. The Sandaime also apologized to him for being weak against their people and for failing to stop everyone from horribly abusing his daughter, making him have doubts about his ability as leader. Soon, Naruko changed her name to Namikaze only in military records...not her school ones.

In the Academy...

While it was common knowledge that Naruko graduated Shinigami Training in just two-and-half years and being in 1st Division already with jobs, she stayed due to taking on more academic and cultural courses. She was famous in school for being 'crazy enough to stay for so long' and got the reputation of 'Eternal Student'...but got the respect of her teachers because unlike most people these days, she knew how much an education is worth and took as many as she could every year. To those who knew her well, this was because she was denied education in life, getting sabotaged so much due to what she is, a fact Minato was in great sorrow with, and Sandaime's lament. They still regret to this day...with Itachi telling them what happened since Naruko died until his own death.

20 years later...Aizen Sosuke graduated from the Academy, noted to have great talents...but his actions during his rise in rank made his Captain suspicious of him and kept watch over him, going as far as promoting him to Lieutenant even.

10 years later, she came to meet Shiba Kaien who wanted to get to know 'The Eternal Student'. He came to the Academy late at age 200(appearing in his mid-teens) because he was studying on becoming a proper clan head before going to take on Shinigami Courses. She also met Kuchiki Byakuya(who appears around 13-14 ish) who also started and he was around 130 and he was just as curious about her since she stayed longer than she should have. Upon hearing her reasons, he grew to respect her. In time, they became fast friends(because of Kaien's personality)...with Naruko helping them out in Hakuda and Hoho. But Kaien became the first noble who graduated in two years and joined the 13th Division.

During longer time in school, Byakuya was a big fan of Calligraphy and took to courses taught by Aizen. But when he appears in Zanjutsu classes demonstrating Shikai...it wasn't a water-based Zanpakuto as he made everyone believe...because Byakuya came out from his class cursed. She warned the Sotaicho and Ginrei, calling them out in private about Aizen as he lied about his powers in the Academy because Byakuya came out cursed with an Illusion-based curse. The elderly clan head looked absolutely livid and Byakuya stunned by the revelation. With Unohana and Tessai confirming the effects in his mind, Naruko 'cleansed' him and confirmed he is now OK. She was thus given a task to subtly 'cleanse' cursed Shinigami while Byakuya no longer attended Aizen's Calligraphy lessons, livid by the man's actions who had to be watched over by his Captain. Around the time Byakuya graduated his seven years...Naruko obtained all what the Academy could offer and finally left school. She hoped for Minatsuki to be 'as crazy as she is' and took to being her personal teacher at home while sending a powered clone to help her friends in Hakuda, having focused too much on Zanjutsu.

She was also present at the funeral of Byakuya's father Sojun who was killed in action and helped Byakuya in his grief when he invited her to the funeral(and lent her formal wear). He lost his mother when he was young from illness and now his father was KIA in protecting his squad members.

'...looks like he cried himself to sleep, Kuchiki-dono.' she said softly when the old man came to check on them in the garden with Byakuya's head resting on her lap.

'Yeah...Byakuya would rather die than admit that though...manly pride and all.' Naruko sighed. 'He really should know that sometimes, it's OK to cry. By crying...it means we have a heart that cares. And by admitting that we can be hurt too and get stronger from it. Suppressing our tears out of pride and pretending to be strong by not crying is wrong.'

'Wise words my dear. But it takes a strong heart to know and accept that.' Ginrei smiled as he picked up his grandson. 'Go on home now child. I'll put him to bed.' Naruko politely excused herself and left by Shunshin.

'So how is your friend?' Itachi asked her as she got home.

'Well, he only shows his real face around me and Kaien...he would've invited Kaien too if only Kaien wasn't busy with clan lessons.' Naruko said wryly. 'He really should have skipped at least one day for this.' she grumbled. 'That dummy.'

'I know but politics is dark business.' said Itachi. 'We know that best and thus, we'd rather have nothing to do with it. Seriously.'

'Yeah.'

'What of your mission?'

'A total pain in the ass...a lot of people since Aizen could do Shikai are under influence of Kyoka Suigetsu.' said Naruko, annoyed. 'I had to watch over Byakuya to keep him from spilling the beans with his temper with Ginrei-dono's help...we have traitors in our midst.'

'Kyoka Suigetsu...fitting for an illusion technique.' said Itachi. 'The moon reflected in water and a flower in a mirror are things which can be seen, but not held. It's a saying for seeing and desiring something which is a dream which cannot be easily grasped in hand, teaching people about temptations. By knowing that, its almost like Shisui's Kotoamatsukami. I will warn the Sotaicho who in turn, will warn the other Captains...who at least know to keep quiet.'

'Right...take great care, Itachi.' said Naruko softly. 'I don't like what's going on right now. If not for my ability...civil war would have occurred or a great damage to the military.'

'...here we go again.' they both deadpanned miserably.

Thus, all Captains and shinobi are in cohorts, acting their roles well. Naruko(using a spy bug) discovered that as soon as Aizen says his release command and touches the hilt of his blade, the hypnosis is activated, cast on those who saw the shikai activation. The ninjas searched out possible traitors. 5th Seat Tousen Kaname is a high suspect of being his ally because he is blind and was seen talking to Aizen. Warily, they watched...


	8. Things Descend from Here

AN:- I re-edited the previous two chapters...when I checked facts, I thought 'Oh shit!' and fixed names.

* * *

Things Descend from Here

50 years passed by since the shinobi settled down in Seireitei in total...with Minatsuki looking like she is five years old instead of the 'two year old appearance' she used to have. Since the 4th War, because of how dangerous the world has become to the balance of life, 'changes occurred' and that's all the Sotaicho said and that, nobody's allowed to be on missions to the living world for at least a decade. In the meantime, while everyone was content in where they are...they trained like hell is coming in order to increase Reiryoku Reserves to taicho levels, master Hoho, Hakuda, Kido, Bakudo and Zanjutsu. They worked nonstop, sparring with each other in secret in Rukongai. But Zabuza and Haku are hardly free from 'cleaning house' but they do come to get the other shinobi used to sword combat...with all of them capable of Shikai and Bankai. In peaceful times, they train hard as peace is just 'the calm before the storm'.

There's now a meeting among Captains and Vice-Captains.

'Zabuza-san, take it easy today!' Haku sputtered out as Zabuza came, looking banged-up real good and bandaged in places. 'You could have skipped the memorial given what happened a week ago!' he chided worriedly. Fifty years have passed and he got taller...but still as girly-looking as ever. With Zabuza's leadership, the 11th Division greatly improved and Haku learned how to use a sword...and was popular among girls his age. But he refused to have a girlfriend, content with his lot in life and the only one allowed to refer to Zabuza by name and without title. Zabuza however, absolutely refused to change his name to Kenpachi but still, it was only the ninja calling him by his name as everyone else is adamant on calling him Kenpachi out of tradition and somehow, his name in records changed to 'Momochi Kenpachi' to his annoyance but to his dismay, he can't change his name back in papers! He's been a Captain for 37 years now.

He vamped up training and practically 'demoted' his Seated Officers and chucked everyone to training from hell for at least sixty years, Haku included until after a sixty-year training camp, everyone dukes it out for positions of Lieutenant and Seated Officers. Haku became his Lieutenant as he is the most experienced in combat and having a lazy taicho in Kiganjo made everyone else lazy. But with the arrival of Zaraki Kenpachi, he put the guy in 3rd Seat right away, and the scary little girl he was with at 4th to everyone's disbelief...later justified as said little girl was just as horrifying as her 'father figure' in regards to Reiatsu and Physical Strength department that augmented her skills.

'I know I know, but I ain't one to show weakness, so quit yer yammerin' Haku!' Zabuza grumbled as he was one of the first people to arrive, along with Shunsui and Ukitake with their respective Lieutenant as Ukitake still hasn't got one.

'Whoa, I heard what happened Momochi-taicho. You sure you're OK?' Shunsui asked Zabuza worriedly.

'That's what Haku is for.' Zabuza grinned, patting his lieutenant's back. 'I hate hospitals and Unohana-taicho's scary as fuck.'

'That's because you keep trying to escape your room _to the point she threatened you_!' Haku scolded, causing Zabuza to comically shudder, and earning hilarity from his peers. 'But still...that man Zaraki is to watch out for,' he frowned. 'His reiatsu is abnormally immense.'

'I'll say. If I wasn't who I am, I'd be six feet under by now.' Zabuza scowled. 'That's it, I'm gonna be stricter in training as soon as my body's OK! I refuse to lose my place to some berserker juggernaut!' he swore while wincing on the way. 'O-o-o-wowowow...'

'Zabuza-san, take it easy!' Haku sighed in exasperation.

'Still using your old name huh?' Ukitake noted thoughtfully.

'Damn right I am! I don't give a shit to tradition, **particularly** _identity-changing_ ones!' the swordsman grunted. 'It's a pain in the ass! My name is ZABUZA, not Kenpachi! Live it! Love it! Use it!'

They met up with the other Captains and Lieutenants who just arrived.

'Yo! You look a little banged-up, Momochi-taicho!' Shinji who's been a Captain for 50 years now greeted.

'Blame the jackass who thought he can do Gekokujo on me!' Zabuza snarked. 'It takes more than brute force to put me down! I'm a far better swordsman and I'm dang proud of it.'

'You guys are pretty early.' Aikawa Love, Captain of the 7th Division noted for 30 years.

'Well, we're one for being punctual.' said Shunsui. 'Unlike you guys.'

'I grabbed his butt to wake him up today.' said his lieutenant, Yadomaru Lisa. Zabuza cackled at the mental image.

'D-don't say stuff like that in front of others!' Shunsui hissed awkwardly.

'I don't see Hikifune around...' Ukitake noted as there were only few of the latecomers. 'I guess she isn't coming anymore.'

'She must have joined up with her new group already.' Shunsui smiled as they walked away as a group with the Lieutenants behind them.

'What a shame...we're not even in an emergency situation, she should have at least waited a bit longer.' Ukitake sighed.

'Well, some people would love promotions right away you know.' said Zabuza. 'Because who knows what bein' up there has to offer.'

'But still...' said Shinji. 'We've been switchin' captains like we switch clothes! And Rose just became 3rd Captain two years ago!' on a hall across them, the blonde captain sneezed. 'And now the 12th Division. Are we gonna be OK?'

'Relax, change is good once in a while.' said Shunsui. 'This is just one of those times.'

xxx

'Sooo what were you called out for in the meeting Zabuza-san?' Naruko asked him as she visited the 11th Division.

'We're just there to meet the newly-promoted 12th Division Captain since ol' lady Hikifune got promoted to Royal Guard.' said Zabuza. 'He's a total flake! He came with this goofy look asking if he's the last one who came! Well DUH!' he scoffed as he chugged down sake. 'He came 20 minutes late!'

'I guess its the new promotion jitters.' said Naruko. 'Some people from lower ranks get promoted outta the blue and all...he used to be Chief of Detention Unit so...'

'Well, he better get started...because earning a division's respect isn't easy.' said Haku. 'And with a character like his...he certainly has a long way to go before earning respect.' he sighed while sipping tea when the doors banged open, revealing Minato, still in a position to kick the door open, gasping.

'Naruko!' he cried. 'I found her at last!' he exclaimed joyfully to Naruko's disbelief. 'Come on, she's been wanting to see you!' needless to say, Naruko was so stunned frozen.

'Go kid.' Zabuza urged. 'You've been wanting this a long time right? A complete family.' he grinned. Naruko wore a goofy smile as she left with her father. They ran to their house in Seireitei...and Naruko saw a red-haired, beautiful woman playing with Minatsuki. 'Naru-chan, this is your mother.'

'Naruko...' Uzumaki Kushina choked out with a teary smile as she saw her daughter for the first time in seventy and some years.

'Mo...ther...?' Naruko choked out. Minato gently pushed his daughter forward and tearful reunion ensued. Minato smiled tearfully as he watched his wife and daughter embrace each other tightly.

Their family torn apart by the masked man, is whole again and Naruko's long-time wish is finally fulfilled.

xxx

'So Naruko-chan is spending time with Kushina is it?' said Sandaime as they were in the 1st Division Barracks, creating clones to do their jobs for them before going to Rukongai for training. 'You should spend time with them too!'

'I have Kushina all my life since our Academy days since we were children yet Naruko never got to spend real time with her. We died when she was a baby after all.' said Minato. 'Kushina and I agreed that they'll be together all day today.'

'So where did you find her?'

'I found her in North District 79 caring for a bunch of orphan kids. She appeared there on the day Naruko died since unlike me who can only seal a bit of myself, I sealed Kushina entirely in the seal so she could protect Naruko from the inside. I had the orphanage moved to Junrin'an since Kushina couldn't leave them alone.' Minato scowled. 'Of all places to end up in, why in that crappy place? Heck, I ended up in 42! That's just not fair!'

'Life's not fair and we know that best Minato.' said Sandaime with a sad smile. 'Let's go. We're the last ones to leave. The girls won't be joining us today.'

'Hai-hai...'

xxx

Kushina looked at her daughter who still appeared in her early teens despite her age yet a mother at just 13 years old!

She heard everything from her husband who heard about her life from Itachi.

She beat the crap out of him for not listening to her in the first place and it was how their daughter suffered and the last nail in the coffin was Itachi's brother Sasuke, effectively breaking her spirit to tattered shreds with Minatsuki being a thread holding her together. Itachi tried his best since to make her better again and she got good friends in school...two of whom from noble clans!

She somehow has Kaien to thank because of his personality. Itachi noted that he was able to change 'emotionally-challenged' teenagers just by simply being himself. He had the power to change people. And she could see how fragile her daughter is emotionally and psychologically.

'Hey Naruko, I heard your dad finally found your mom.' said Kaien as he hung out with his friends in a grassy countryside in Rukongai. 'What's she like?'

'Here.' Naruko used Henge to change her form into her mother.

'W-wow...she's beautiful!' Byakuya gasped out before Naruko changed back.

'Well, we know who you got your looks from!' Kaien laughed. 'What kinda person is she?'

'Well...I don't know...I mean, its just been a week since dad found her in South District 79...looking after children in that dog-eat-dog place.' said Naruko softly. 'I haven't seen much of her personality but she's trying hard to catch up and make up for these 70 years.'

'70 years?!' both boys squawked out, with their blonde friend nodding.

'Yeah. My parents died when I was a baby afterall.' Naruko smiled sadly. 'I met my dad 13 years after I died and then there's mom after some decades went by. Circumstances destroyed my family before we can even start. But now I have everyone back. Its pretty awkward but I got what I wanted after so long.'

'I see...that's good for you.' said Byakuya thoughtfully. 'What about Minatsuki-chan?'

'My daughter is stunned to see what young grandparents she has.' Naruko giggled. 'Well, due to war in the living world in their era, they married and had me in their teens, so that's their excuse for being young. Well, I'm a young mother too aren't I?'

'Yeah, damn young! You're frigging **13** when you had her!' Kaien grimaced. He did some asking about that of course... 'And to think grown women are pissin' their pants in fear of childbirth...'

'It simply means they're weak in heart Kaien.' said Naruko. 'But if you love your child, you'll ignore the pain and just focus on bringing new life to the world. The feeling when I gave birth that day...all I wanted was my baby and I endured labor without a frigging midwife. I did it all on my own.' she said a tad too proud. 'I don't think any mother can claim to do the same!'

'Y-you're scary...' Byakuya sweatdropped as he and Kaien did a double-take. No woman ever gave birth without a hospital stint. They usually need a midwife or scarier, SURGERY. Yet she did it without both, and facts were confirmed through asking the 4th Division.

'Well, being a parent is scary but its worth it in the long run...you'll understand that someday.' Naruko grinned.

Byakuya and Kaien felt THEY DON'T WANT TO.

xxx

'You look thoughtful lately, Byakuya.' Ginrei remarked while Byakuya self-trained in Zanjutsu techniques in the backyard.

'Ah...grandfather, what do you think of Naruko? Honest opinion.' Byakuya asked his grandfather.

'Well...I'd say she's recovering.' said Ginrei.

'Recovering?' Byakuya blinked. She wasn't sick or anything...

'Yes...I heard of that child...I do background checks on your associates for the sake of the clan's future.' Ginrei told him with a wry smile before looking somber to Byakuya's surprise. 'That child suffered a lot from cradle to death. A broken girl who saw how evil people can truly be all her life, was only strong and wise because she is a mother.' he said to the boy's surprise. 'She grew up too quick, determined to give her child the life she was denied and tried her best to make it ideal. She knew what to do and what not to do as a parent and gave all she has. Her daughter, family and friends is what keeps her sane as she heals her shattered spirit as she lives here, learning how to be a happy, normal girl.' he said. 'I know what you're thinking boy, but...don't do it. Its too early.'

'Hey, I haven't even said anything!' Byakuya sputtered out incredulously.

'I know but your father asked me the same question when he wanted to marry your mother.' Ginrei snorted, much to the embarrassment of his heir. 'It's too early boy. Given how her lover broke her when she was alive with his betrayal...she's not yet ready to let a man in her heart again. Wait for the right time. I know this because until she reunited with her family, Unohana-taicho knew her best.'

'...ah...' Byakuya drooped somberly. 'How long do you think before she's ready again?'

'You'll know when. Its something you must learn by yourself.' said Ginrei. 'At least with Naruko...I know you would not make the same mistake your aunt did.' Byakuya cringed at that. A century prior to meeting Naruko, his aunt married the squad's 3rd Seat who married into the clan and soon gained much respect throughout Soul Society. He, in his capacity as the 3rd Seat of the 6th Division, participated in a battle between the loyalist and rebel factions of Soul Society, winning a decisive victory for the loyalist side by himself. For his performance, He was given much praise and many accolades from Captain-Commander Yamamoto himself.

As he engaged in battle after battle, winning each one with ease, he was given a special position by Yamamoto for his efforts, making him the captain of a special force directly under his authority that was completely dedicated to wiping out the remaining rebels. When it became clear that He might very well be the key to winning the war, a rival faction of three elites, who wanted the glory for themselves, came up with a plan to frame him as a traitor. They achieved this by having their own men attack Him, whom they knew would easily dispatch them, and then charging Him with murder and having him arrested. His grandfather arrived to see what happened, but upon a fallen soldier's claim that He killed them to show off, Ginrei had no choice but to allow His arrest until he could determine a way to clear his name. However, he broke out of prison and killed the men who framed him. That also cost him his chance of proving himself innocent when Ginrei found out the truth through a trail.

When Ginrei remarked that any chance at proving his innocence was gone and that his rash decisions now put him in line to be executed, He suffered a breakdown and accused Ginrei of being like all the others and being jealous of him. He decided to stage a personal revolt against Soul Society and all his enemies; before departing, he cut off his _kenseikan_ and rudely threw it back at Ginrei, severing his bond with the family much to his aunt's heartbreak. As he killed more people, His instability grew, killing more and more people...and he was dealt with when he could no longer access his Zanpakuto.

Kuchiki Koga's actions were never recorded in Soul Society's History. Only those involved and the family knew.

Indeed, Byakuya knew Naruko is no Koga.

But he hoped one day, he could have a chance before Kaien gets the same idea.


	9. Things go downhill

Things go downhill...

Things in Soul Society changed since the inclusion of new Captains.

Shihoin Yoruichi who replaced her grandfather Yorumasa, Hikifune Kirio who got promoted to Royal Guard and replaced by Urahara Kisuke. Before that, Otoribashi 'Rose' Roujuurou became 3rd Squad Captain two years prior. And despite their power, the shinobi remained idle while conducting subtle investigations on certain individuals...while they trained to get stronger as they were still unseated officers, bar Zabuza and Haku who are pretty high in rank...and all of them wore customized uniforms.

Naruko wore a white undershirt and obi with her kosode being sleeveless and ending in a micro miniskirt with a white pleated skirt that was long enough to cover half her thighs with above-the-knee stockings with gray tabi boots that had padding on the feet. On her hands were black, padded combat gloves. The men wore trousers instead of hakama which is worn tucked into tabi boots. All of them wore hakama-himo to secure their zanpakuto with. As for Zabuza, he too, had his Division's attire changed to suit their Division's style of pure combat and swordsmanship.

Nine years passed since then...and soon...

'Sir, here are the reports regarding their actions.' Itachi and Minato submitted written reports to the old man.

'But what do we do about Central 46? Naruko found that they too, are under Hypnosis.' said Minato. 'This essentially means that they are puppet authorities with him pulling the strings as he wishes. He practically rules over us! She needs to move on them for Central 46 to make unbiased decisions.'

'I know but it is imperative that you move against this man first.' said the Sotaicho. 'I shall deal with Central 46 myself in order to get them to agree. But you must act. And do not forget...strike before it happens.'

'Sir!' and they were gone.

Lately...Rukongai Residents are disappearing, leaving clothes behind. Normally when they die, their clothes also disappear but this...was not normal. In an All-Captains' Meeting, this was discussed in absolute secrecy...with an even more urgent news. They lost reception from 9th Division's Muguruma Kensei and Kuna Mashiro, Captain and Lieutenant respectively. Thus more Captains will be sent out along with the Captain and Lieutenant of the Kido Corps...and Uzumaki Naruko for her ability.

'This has gone downhill...' Naruko swore as they departed...a party of herself, Hirako Shinji, Aikawa Love, Otoribashi Rose, Yadomaru Lisa, and the Kido Corps.

'While I understand **us**, why're you sent too? You're an unseated officer!' Shinji pointed out.

'Sorry dude, but classified!' Naruko snarked out. 'Classified until this job is over! If I say why, we'll be at a disadvantage.'

'Ah, you're a wild card huh?' Love acknowledged.

'We're handling a dangerous jackass who I investigated with my family. You know who by now and you know what and what NOT to do, got it?!'

'Er no I don't.' Lisa quipped, making the others sweatdropped. 'We Lieutenants aren't in the know, so bite me!'

'Er...we can't speak of it right now...so just follow our lead.' Rose choked out.

'That ain't reassurin'!' Lisa yelled at them crossly. They ran for their destination wherein it took them nightfall to reach, even with Shunpo...but they saw Sarugaki Hiyori being blown away by an attack.

'Hiyori!' Shinji cried as he shielded her.

'Looks like it's begun.' said Love.

'You guys go on ahead, I have to find them!' and Naruko vanished and hid her reiatsu completely...as she watched the happening as to their shock, Muguruma Kensei became a Hollow.

'W-what's going on?' Love croaked out, staring at the Hollowfied man.

'Is that...really Kensei?' Rose gasped in disbelief. 'That mask...and his reiatsu...he's like a Hollow!'

'I dunno if that's Kensei or not...but we're all gonna die if we don't draw out our swords.' said Shinji grimly. Kensei let out a roar and flare of reiatsu which they all dodged from and fought...then Rose got beaned on the head by a kick from a Hollowfied Mashiro.

"Looks like things came to a worse..." Naruko frowned as she sent video footages through a camera...and got text messages from her group whom she subtly called to follow them without her party noticing...and to help her find THEM because due to her situation...she would have to fight and chances of them getting Hollowfied are pretty high too. This might get bad even with help from Ushoda Hachigen. Naruko created a clone and had it keep recording as she released her Zanpakuto subtly...and waited for her chance.

THEIR chance.

She got a message beep.

/Analysis indicate that strange substance is in the air where you are now! Get back! FAR back!/ from Haku.

"Too late, I've been here for a while now!" Naruko thought wryly. But she is confident of her Zanpakuto. She will never be Hollowfied thanks to it! Right now, she needs it to save the others once she gets implicatingly incriminating evidence or this operation is a bust!

She will remain here...and first Tousen showed up, attacking everyone with his darkness-based Zanpakuto...and then there's Aizen...and the new famous genius boy, Ichimaru Gin.

"3...2...1...GO!" All shinobi and Urahara Kisuke mobilized to capture the Hollowfied Shinigami...and the traitors, with the clone sending evidence back to the city. The others have masks...she doesn't!

'Naruko, you OK?!' Minato yelled as they all worked on severely injuring the joints of the traitorous Shinigami.

'You...?!' Aizen gasped out as they found themselves attacked.

'You oughta know by now that your Captain suspects you guys for your actions...what you don't know is that you're a suspect ever since you began teaching Zanpakuto Courses at every final year, showing off your Shikai to clueless students, pretending it's a water-based Zanpakuto when in reality, it's a power of complete hypnosis?' Urahara said wryly.

'You're suspicious by that alone, fool.' said Zabuza. 'No one in their right minds would show off their powers to who could be future enemies. By freely offering to do so, it means you'll profit off it. Students are subtly checked and all of them are found hypnotized! So's a lot of people who saw your Shikai.'

'Hmph, you knew. So what?' Aizen chuckled while in a pained grimace as a yellow Pillar surrounded them and a Garganta appeared, summoning numerous Menos Grande...Gillian. 'But that doesn't change the fact that I got what I want. It's been fun...Shinigami.' and they were gone.

'Bastard...' Minato growled. 'Naruko, what about the others?'

'I'm stopping their Hollowfication with my chains...I even stabbed them with my chains but it's not enough!' Naruko cried. 'I can't do all of them, I can only halt the Hollowfication! But I found a way through my final ability, the Strike! Zanpakuto cleanses Hollows through getting slain, right? And we usually target their masks as a weak point?'

'So it means we can save them if we destroy their masks?' Tobirama asked her.

'Maybe but it's a theory we have to test out of Hollowfying Shinigami since they're only half-way to hollow-hood...if that doesn't work, we do option two...stab them with our zanpakuto and inject them with our reiatsu, cleansing them inside out. That's all I can think of!'

'Better than nothing...we should try it out but we'd rather go for option 2 right away.' said Urahara as they all drew their swords. There's eight Hollowfied victims...and then there's 12 of them. 'Naruko-san, are you REALLY OK?'

'I'm fine...I'm not feeling any symptoms thanks to Rensa no Chinmoku.' said Naruko cheerfully. 'I'm forever unaffected by kido and newly-discovered hollow spells and cursing effects. Even with this substance in the air, I'm constantly er...vaccinated.' she snorted. 'Regarding Soul Society Laws...I hope a certain law doesn't apply since they're Shinigami to begin with. I checked all loopholes possible.'

'Yes, but you still need a check-up for when we get home!' Sarutobi told her. 'We can't risk anything right now! You're the only one with no biohazard suit!'

'On a count of three...' said Zabuza as Captain-Level Shinigami positioned themselves. 'One...two...THREE!' and with a stab at non-lethal areas, they injected all they got into the victims...essentially purifying them. Their masks are gone...and Kensei and Mashiro returned to normal. Kensei's arms that got bigger and longer like a gorilla's shrunk back to normal length and Mashiro somewhat got her pants back.

With that, they brought home the victims to the newly-developed SRDI for a thorough check-up.

xxx

'That concludes our report.' said Urahara as behind him are the shinobi in a Captain's Meeting.

'...I also watched the footages Uzumaki sent me.' said Yamamoto. 'How fare the others?'

'They're under treatment in the laboratories. So far, Uzumaki-san is indeed unaffected due to her Zanpakuto's Abilities...and her theory worked. However...Captain Hirako and the others lost all their reiryoku that became hollowfied after the cleansing. They won't be Shinigami but recovery is possible...but that's decades to a century from now before they regain their powers back.' Urahara reported. 'Our only benefit was we could save them from Hollowfication by Aizen's experiments using a simple trick most of us embarrassingly forgot.' he said weakly. 'Because it's her idea, Uzumaki-san offered to take full responsibility for the loss of their powers.'

'Very well. We have watched over Central 46 in a guise.' said Yamamoto. 'They too, have witnessed the footages. We now await their decision without...influence.'

And so...Central 46 Room...

Naruko was nervous as she was in the room alone...with the jury deciding that she has a light punishment despite everything. She was on exile to the living world for ten years. Indeed, she got off lightly for her idea for causing shinigami to lose their powers temporarily even though it wasn't her or their fault.

'Well?' she returned to the Meeting Room where Captains and Vice-Captains awaited with her family and peers.

'Exile for a Decade but not as a criminal. But I still caused loss of power anyway so I still got penalized.' Naruko grinned much to everyone's disbelief. 'I got off light!'

'You call that light?!' Yoruichi sputtered out. 'That alone puts a black record in your book!'

'Hey, it could be worse.' said Zabuza. 'That's a very light punishment considering what we used to be and what we're used to when we used to be alive.'

'Yes...we feel the same way.' said Minato. 'We got lucky, very lucky.'

'Take care in the living world, Uzumaki-san.' said Urahara. 'I'll fashion a Gigai for you to use down there before you go.' he offered. 'I'll work on it overnight!' and he ran off.

'I can't believe it...the kid's a hero but those stupid old men had to do this.' Shiba Isshin, 10th Division Captain scowled. 'They're such a pain!'

'In any case...how are we going to tell your mom and your daughter?' Minato shuddered. 'They'll freak!'

'Uh...'

'We'll accompany you to be safe...knowing Kushina's temper.' said Sarutobi. 'We're all dead meat either way!'

'You're all afraid of a yet-to-be-Shinigami woman?' Zabuza asked him wryly.

'Be lucky you don't know her at all.' said Hizashi. 'Her temper is legendary and its US who's facing it, not you.' he said wryly. 'We're scared of her already!'

xxx

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXILE?!' in a house in Seireitei, it shook from a woman's angry outburst. The shinobi had to explain the situation...and how Central 46 interpreted it along with their decision.

The next day...Byakuya and Kaien stormed the Namikaze Residence.

'Naruko! We heard what happened.' Kaien gasped out. 'I can't believe you're OK with this!'

'I'll be OK guys, really!' Naruko sputtered out as in her house, was also Urahara Kisuke with her Gigai body that resembled her, but with black hair and black eyes. 'It's only for ten years!'

'But that's a decade too long!' Byakuya exclaimed in anger. 'You saved lives and you get exiled for it? That's just unfair!'

'Life is always unfair you know.' said Naruko softly, hugging her two best friends who returned the gesture. 'I'll be back in ten years A-OK! Then things will be back to normal as before!'

And then Naruko was gone with a letter from Urahara.

_Naruko-san,_

_I created a Gigai crafted to hide your reiatsu from all radars_  
_by containing it within the Gigai to completely hide you for_  
_your safety. However, you can still use your powers and_  
_techniques and you still have your hard-earned training. This  
should make living down there easier. The __body will not affect  
your aging, don't worry. But to pretend __you're aging, just use  
your kido spells to pretend you're growing __up._

_Urahara_

"This is pretty nice...' and she ended up in the living world different from the world she once knew...and would soon forget.

She is in 1878...around ten years into the Meiji Era. She lived as a street child as she was accustomed to, and learning how the world works now. She worked to adapt while living as a pickpocket to fund her own survival. In the meantime...Kensei's last job as a Captain was to publish his last Seireitei's Communication which pretty much, expressed extreme annoyance with the decision to exile Naruko who saved lives. So what if they lost their powers? They'll recover it back in time according to diagnosis! And it was a cheap price to pay for becoming normal!

A lot of people shared the same opinion, causing a ruckus in the city...not that Naruko knew that. She had no idea how famous she is right now...not only as 'The Eternal Student' but also as a 'Wrongly-Convicted Girl'.

She settled in a restaurant called Akabeko, working as a waitress under the name Kagami Shiki.

So far, life is good...peaceful. With her salary she could live in an apartment!

'Irrashaimase!' Naruko greeted with a smile.


End file.
